Venomous Spiders2: Yukitas Revenge
by inulover28
Summary: sequal to venomus spiders and a fire demons love.Yukita had a mate and kids and they are not too happy with Hiei. Now they are after Hiei for revenge. Along the way Yukita is freed from spirit world and posseses Kurama.HK yaoi
1. black widows

Inulover: hi people, here's the sequel to Venomous Spiders :smile:

But I am pissed. took my Saint Seiya story, "Old Friends Make New Enemies" off. They said it was, and I quote, **"Rating: explicit content or adult content above current rating"** it was NOT that explicit . Was it? Well sorry for people who were reading it. I'm going to go through and add things and then add it to and possibly on so yeah. If you were reading that story and liked it and would like to continue it then give me your e-mail and I'll let you know when it's re-posted.

And I would like to thank...

**NightShadow131**** :Everqueen :Beautiful Dreamer1 :Yukina Gem :rebekah : and **

**:Star Nightfall**

For reviewing the last chappy, I felt bad because I couldn't respond so here ya go :Smiles again:

Hiei: would you just get on with the story?

Inulover: well Soorry, hmph:points fingure: these two are back again. Kurama? Care to do the disclaimer?

Kurama: Inulover does not own yuyu hakusho and thank god for that.

Inulover: Hey! Well onto the story.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had been three days now since Kurama had recovered from the poison that Yukita had injected in him. And found himself walking down the sidewalk on his way to the arcade. Yusuke and Kuwabara had called him that morning to see if he wanted to meet up with them that day to which the fox agreed. He figured it would be nice to hang out since he hadn't seen either of them in at least a week.

The Yoko walked in through the mechanical glass doors. Various lights and sounds instantly invading his senses. Kurama scanned over the top of the crowd trying to find a glimpse of Yusuke or Kuwabara; he subconsciously wondered why they had picked such a noisy and crowded place. He didn't mind the crowd so much as the noise. "Kurama! Over here!"

"Hello Yusuke, Kuwabara" he yelled back and walked over to the fighting machine where the two where standing. Why hadn't he looked this way first? Of course they'd choose a game like that.

"Glad to see you back on your feet," the young spirit detective slapped his friend on the back. "We would have helped if you'd told us about it ya know."

"Well, there wasn't much time for that Yusuke."

"Yeah, well, the little punk still left us to clean up his mess." Kuwabara shivered, "I still have nightmares, that was disgusting."

"So I've been told."

"Speaking of the shrimp, where is he?" He looked over the crowd like a sailor looking for land.

"Video games are not really his idea of fun," a little spike of Ki caught the kitsunes's attention, "I'll be right back." He said and headed outside.

He turned out the door and spotted his little nymph about to take flight again. Masking his energy, the stealthy fox made his way quickly and silently over to Hiei. He draped his arms around the fire youkai's shoulders, "Planning on leaving without even saying 'hello', Hiei?" He whispered into Hiei's ear. Before Kurama could register the action, Hiei had spun around; placing a warm kiss on Kurama's soft lips. Kurama moaned a bit and deepened the kiss. He ran his hands through the silky raven hair while simultaneously slipping his tongue into Hiei's mouth.

Passersby stopped to gawk at the site. Some watched in disgust, parents guiding there younger children away from the scene. Others, mostly the teenaged girls kept squealing "kawaii!" as they passed. Hiei was the first to break away, smirking at his fox's slightly stunned and lustful expression. "Good enough 'hello' for you?" Hiei let his eyes wander to the crowd around them; for the first time noticing how many people they had attracted. A small blush matching the color of his eyes spread across his face, he hadn't thought it'd be such a scene. Kurama laughed and studied Hiei's face; it was a rare thing to see the little youkai blush. Without warning Hiei ran off, leaving the crowd around them shocked as they began muttering amongst themselves as to where he went.

With a mental sigh, Kurama snuck his way through the crowds and back into the arcade and over to the two, currently fighting, boys. He wasn't really very concerned about Hiei running off like that. He would have been more concerned if he hadn't run off. An open display of affection just wasn't something he did in public. Either way, he knew he'd see Hiei later, whether it be him waiting outside Kurama's window or on his bed.

Hiei was currently perched in one of his favorite trees in the park. Up high and hidden inside the large green leaves. He watched the little ningens scurry about on the ground beneath him.

He yawned, feeling rather bored, watching the ningens antics were only entertaining for so long. He pulled out his katana and a scrap piece of white cloth and began polishing his blade for lack of nothing better to do. He didn't have anything to do until Kurama left the spirit detective and the block-head behind. He could go and find him, but Hiei had no interest at all in spending the day cramped in a small noisy room filled with ningen's children; or Kuwabara for that matter. One of the reasons he hadn't gone inside the building earlier to look for Kurama was because it was too loud. He could hear all the sounds from outside the building as clear as if he had been inside. He didn't know how his kitsune could stand it in there; his hearing was more acute then Hiei's.

He felt an annoying pinch on his hand and looked down to see that a tiny black widow had sunk it's fangs into his flesh. He growled and flicked the pesky critter off his hand with a flick of his wrist, sending the little bugger flying; only to land God knows where. Going back to polishing his sword, he ignored the little red spot on his hand, brushing it off. Thinking nothing of the little spiders' venom, it wasn't even full grown so its poison wouldn't affect him in any serious manner.

Sheathing his katana he noticed two more of the Black spiders crawling up next to him and he flicked them away as well. It wasn't until he stood up that he realized that the whole tree was crawling with black widows. Knowing that even a youkai of his status could die from an onslaught like that, he quickly burned all the spiders and dashed off for Kurama's house. This incident just didn't sit well with him at all, "Something's going on."

Yusuke and Kurama walked down the sidewalk, Kuwabara had left right after the arcade saying he had to get home. Yusuke was busy complaining to Kurama about how annoying Keiko was being these days. She was always yelling at him, still hitting him, nag, nag, nag. The Fox listened as Yusuke went on and on, "Anyway, enough with me and Keiko." Kurama mentally leapt for joy, the conversation had been getting tedious. Yusuke got a sly grin on his face, "Let's talk about you and Hiei." Kurama stopped dead in his tracks at the subject and stared at Yusuke.

"W...What? How did you?"

"Well, I suspected it for a while, and I know that you where talking to Hiei outside the arcade and I just put two and two together." Kurama gave him a doubtful stare and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do you really expect me to believe that you figured it out like that?" He earned himself a nervous sort of laughter from his dark haired companion.

"Alright, alright. I heard two girls talking to each other after you came back about a 'hot red-headed guy kissing some really cute little guy' and that pretty much spelled it out." He laughed as Kurama ducked his head, trying to hide the blush under his red hair.

...**This morning another body was found dead. A young female, killed from an attack from several poisonous spiders...**

Both boys turned their attention to the TV set in the store window as it played the days news. Both listening intently to the announcement.

...**This hasn't been the only attack and is one of five that has occurred within the last two days...**

"Odd, it's not in the species nature to just attack without some reason." Kurama spoke to himself as the news continued on.

...**Researchers are currently trying to explain why these spiders are suddenly attacking. They still haven't found anything of importance besides the fact that all the killings were from black widows. In the mean time, people in the area are advised to...**

"Black widows? But they don't travel in groups, no breed of spider does. There's no reason for all of this."

"Kurama? Do you think it's a demon or something?"

"Possibly, it hasn't been that long since Yukita attacked. Perhaps she is still alive after all."

"There's no way! Look. I saw that thing in person, there's no way a giant piece of burnt charcoal could do anything like this. Hiei made sure she was burnt to a crisp."

"That may be, but we should still keep our guard up, Yusuke, this has a demon's handiwork written all over it."

It was late evening by the time Kurama managed to get home, the sun was already setting. He jiggled the key in the lock and walked inside, closing the door behind him. "I'm back! Kaasan!" he called out as he hung his coat up. Shiori stepped into the hall to greet her son.

"How was your day, Shuiichi?"

"Fine," he replied before going up to his room. "I thought you would be here, Hiei," he said as he closed the door behind him and turned to look at the fire demon sitting on the bed, going over to join him.

"What took so long, fox?" Kurama leaned in and gave his koibito a light peck on the lips before sitting down next to him.

"Sorry, I guess I lost track of time. What happened to your hand?"

"Nothing, just a stupid spider bite."

"Was it a black widow?"

"How'd you know?"

"There's been a large out-break of attacks from them lately. I suppose you haven't treated it yet."

"It's not going to hurt me, Kurama." The red head pulled a small seed out of his hair and it changed to a small purple leaf in the palm of his hand. He squeezed some light blue gel out of the tip.

"Humor me then, let me see your hand. After my little incident with poison I don't want to go through it with you anytime soon," He said and rubbed a little amount over the angry looking bite.

Hiei watched Kurama as he worked, partly wondering how he managed to have someone as good as Kurama with him. "The tree I was in was swarming in black widows." Kurama looked up, "I burned them all and came here. I figured something must be happening and apparently I was right." The red head sighed and lay down on his bed, one arm over his chest and the other over his head, watching the ceiling.

"I think it could be linked to Yukita in some way."

"What?"

"Yes, I think I might go and see Koenma tomorrow to see if he knows anything."

"Hn, might not be a bad idea." Hiei glanced down at his fox and smirked, he moved over closer and straddled Kurama over his stomach. "You do realize you look very enticing lying like that." Kurama hummed thoughtfully and grinned back.

"Hinting at something, Hiei?" The small youkai moved down, luring his fox into a kiss. He slowly massaged his fox's tongue with his own. Hiei never failed to surprise Kurama when it came to how good of a kisser he was. A knock on the door stopped them.

"Shuiichi?" Hiei growled into Kurama's neck and the red head rolled his eyes.

"Her timing is impeccable. Yes kaasan?" He asked through the door as he opened it.

"I'm leaving for my night shift now, and dinner is in the fridge. There's plenty in there if your friend wants to stay the night. I'll see you in the morning Shuiichi; have a nice time you two." She said as she walked down the hall.

"Good-bye, Kaasan. See you in the morning."

He waited until the sound of the door closing and locking meet his ears before closing the door to his own room. He all but pounced on Hiei in a playful manner, a mischievous smirk in place "So what do you say? Care to spend the night, Hiei?"

"Only if we can continue where we left off, and that was you on the bottom." He rolled Kurama over so their positions were reversed. The red head pouted slightly.

"Why do I always have to be on the bottom?"

"Because you'll crush me," Hiei joked with a grin.

"Will not."

"Alright, we'll switch tonight."

The annoying little DJ man on the radio woke the sleeping fox up as he turned the stupid thing off. He rubbed his eye tiredly and yawned, "I must get a less annoying alarm clock," He muttered quietly enough so that he wouldn't wake Hiei. Kurama watched Hiei with a little smile as he slept. He couldn't get over how cute it was that Hiei would always curl up in a little ball and get himself tangled in the sheets every night. It was quite comical indeed.

"Like what you see, fox?"

"Yes, actually, I do." He chuckled as he watched Hiei fight with the blankets a little to get them off. The little fire youkai won in the end.

Hiei watched Shiori cook breakfast with mild interest from his spot next to Kurama at the table. "So did you boys have fun last night?"

"Yes, kaasan. You could say that," Her son answered after taking a look at Hiei's very well hidden flustered expression.

"That's nice." She put down a plate of what looked like to Hiei, soggy cooked bread with cinnamon. "I hope you like french toast, Hiei." Shiori said with a smile before sitting down to eat her own plate of toast. He followed Kurama's example and took a small bite, finding that he actually liked the stuff. 'Such a quiet boy,' Shiori thought as she watched him, "So, Hiei, do you go to Shuiichi's school as well?"

"No,"

"Oh? Then where do you go?" The youkai glanced at Kurama to pull him out of this, he didn't know any school names.

"He goes to Yusuke's school."

"Oh, so you're friends with Yusuke too?"

"...Yes..." he didn't want to blow his cover but still, having to say he was actually 'friends' with Urameshi was almost too much. The women looked at the clock.

"It looks like you two should be getting to school now."

"Yes, come on Hiei." The demon followed the red head, "I'll be a little late getting home today, kaasan." He called over his shoulder.

"Alright, Shuiichi. Have a good day boys."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inulover: And there's that :Grins: like it? Hope so. I was going to add more to the end but I wanted to save it for the next chapter.See ya later peeps.

Ja ne

Kurama: don't forget to review, please

Inulover: thanks Kurama. oh and one more thing, schoold pretty hectec so far so any updating i do will be on the weekends most likely. kay thanks for listening (the people that did anyway) ja ne again


	2. Yukita is free?

Inulover: hey peoples! Wow, this went down the line fast! Damn! Ok. Ooooh, I only got two reviews.

Hiei: be thankful anyone reads this at all.

Inulover: meanie!! ::pouts:: please review people and a very big thank you to the people that did review. And here are the responses.

**_Nightshadow131: _**(lol), I've read fics way more explicit then that myself. What burns me is that they say, "17 or older" for R-rated things but I'M 14 and writing it! Humph. Anyway. I'll post a spiced up version on _Adultfanfiction . net _eventually. Do you think I should put it on _Mediaminer. org _too? Ok, back to THIS story. Thank you. And you ask if they had fun? Shall we ask them?

HieiKurama: ::blushes::

Yep I think they did (lol).

**_Jus Kita: _**enthusiastic :: smiles:: thank you! Glad it earned 3 "cools" ha-ha, I'll do my best with every weekend but I don't want to make any promises. And question, what does, "Kudasai" mean? I'm not extremely fluent with Japanese.

Inulover: ok guys, onto the story. (I need a new line)

KuramaHiei: yes you do

Inulover: Shut up!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hiei and Kurama parted ways at the large red brick wall in the front with the schools name, Meiou High, printed on a white sign in black kanji. The little fire demon flitted off to the park to wait for the end of the school day as Kurama crossed the front grounds and stepped into the large building. He stopped briefly to change into his school shoes before going off to his homeroom.

Quietly the Yoko took his seat in the back of the green room next to the window and just in front of the bulletin board. The rest of the students began to file in and take there seats as the warning bell chimed through the halls. The teacher took his place at the front of the class and began writing things down on the green black board. Kurama sighed and looked at the clock above the board; it was going to be a long day. He would have liked to go directly to spirit world and talk with Koenma about the recent attacks but that was an intangible hope. His mother would be working night shift again and there for would be home all day. This left Kurama no gap in which he could fake sick and sneak off to spirit world. He would just have to wait until school ended to go and check things out, and hope that no attacks would occur during that time period.

It was third period; Kurama looked unenthusiastically out the yellow draped window, watching as a leaf fell from one of the large tree branches. This was pointless, there was no point in him taking botany, he was a freaking fox demon for Gods sake. There were very few plants, in either world, which he didn't know about. There in lay the problem with school, it's not like he disliked it, nor did he enjoy it. It merely became tedious for him after a while.

He placed his elbow on the table and rested his chin in the palm of his hand, absentmindedly twirling his pencil around like a mini baton in between his thumb, middle and index finger. He had finished taking his notes on the anatomy of a rose (like he even needed to in the first place) and was rather bored. A shriek from behind him caught him off guard causing him to start and drop his pencil as he turned around to look at the dirty-blond haired girl behind him. He looked down at her desk to see what she was shrieking about.

The teacher turned around angrily, "Mrs. Tomyoa, care to stop screaming?!"

"But there's a spider on my desk!" She squealed. "I don't care, just smash it and stop interrupting my class!"

"But it's a black widow!"

"Mr. Takahashi! Look behind you!" One of the male students yelled as he stood up, pointing to the green board. The dark haired teacher turned around and let out a startled half gasp half scream as he took in the site of the black widows cover the surface. They crawled back and forth and a few dropped from the ceiling on a single strand of wire-like webbing. A call came over the P.A system telling all students and staff to evacuate the building immediately. The spiders, as it turned out, had been spotted in several other rooms as well.

The class made a mad dash for the door, some of the arachnophobic teens freaking out. Kurama held back, trying to stay at the back of the mob in the hall and backed out of the chaotic mass of students slowly. Once safely out of the crowd, he turned down the opposite way of which the other students were taking. His plan was to sneak out the back way so that no one would be able to spot and question him.

He ran down the light lime-green hallway and took a left, after a few seconds he was able to make out a faint cry. A few more seconds of traveling down the lengthy labyrinth of rooms he was able to make out where it was coming from and he followed it, stopping just outside of the girls' bathroom. Another shriek met his ears and he pushed the swinging door in and looked up. A girl with long black hair tied back in a loose ponytail was perched on top of the divider between the separate stalls. The flimsy metal swayed and rocked slightly under the weight that it was never constructed to hold. "Please help!" She screamed when she spotted Kurama at the entrance.

The Yoko almost took a step in but noticed the floor shift out of the corner of his eye. Inspecting the floor further he realized that the floor was completely painted over with black widows. The titled floor beneath them was not even considered visible under the black mass. Emerald eyes scanned around the room, attempting to find a way to get to the terrified girl. 'There has to be some way... ah-hah,' he spotted a large wooden beam jutting across the ceiling, there was barely enough space to wedge a tiny ivy vine between the gap of the wood and plaster.

The trapped girl screamed and closed her eyes as a few of the spiders ascended towards her. Kurama took the opportunity to grow a thin leafy ivy vine. One end curled around the beam and the other around the slim waist of the fox demon. The vine pulled him up to stand next to the long haired girl. Blue eyes opened just in time to see the last remnants of the greens retracted into the wooden shelter of the beam. Kurama held his hand out to her, "Care to get out of here?" She nodded and grabbed the offered hand. He picked the girl up and, with all the grace of a trapeze artist, walked across the thin stall tops over to the window, the girl clinging to him for dear life. He kicked the window open and jumped out and onto the large oak branch before leaping to a few lower ones then landing on the ground. Once the girl was on the ground, she threw her arms around the red-head, "Thank you, Shuiichi!" Kurama sweatdropped, "It's quiet all right."

"Kathy!" The girl looked up and ran over too her friends, "Where were you?"

"You'll never believe this but Shuiichi Minamino saved me!"

'Just what I need, more publicity,' Kurama thought sarcastically.

"Can't I leave you alone for a few hours without you getting in trouble fox?"

"I do seem to be a magnet for it lately, don't I?" Hiei leaped from the tree branches and landed next to Kurama. Fire-red eyes stared at the fox, "What happened here?"

"The spiders made another assault. This time they attacked school." Kurama turned to look at his fire demon. "I'm going to head to the Reikai and talk to Koenma," the red-head began walking away but stopped for a moment and looked back over his shoulder, "Mind watching the school for me Hiei?"

"I'm no ningens babysitter Kurama!" He snapped, "Onegai?" Kurama gazed at him with his best puppy dog eyes. Hiei gave Kurama a strong glare and if looks could kill the kitsune would have been dead and buried ten times over. Slowly the glare faded under the large puppy dog eyed stare until it was nothing more then a pout. He crossed his arms angrily over his chest and looked away, "Hn, fine." Hiei jumped into the tree again, hiding from view behind the safe camouflage of leaves. "But you owe me for this fox," The disembodied voice rang out, "Arigato, Hiei," Kurama spoke as he ran away.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What!" Kurama yelled in disbelief. "I told you Kurama, Yukita still had a sentence to serve," Koenma replied unworriedly, "Yukita is of no harm to anyone while a spirit in the Reikai."

"You must be kidding me," Kurama placed his hand on the right side of his face and sighed irritably, "You know as well as I do that she can be considered almost more destructive as a spirit then she ever was alive if she gets out." He removed his hand, a scowl marring his handsome features.

Kurama didn't know what the hell was wrong with Koenma. Why on earth would he _not_ send Yukita straight to hell? Sentence to serve or not, the situation did not bode well at all. If she broke out once, what made Koenma think that she couldn't do it again? It even made Kurama more certain about the recent attacks, not that he wanted to be right about this at all. If she had escaped, what were they supposed to do? Especially if she started to possess people like most vengeful spirits do. "The cell is protected by various charms and spells. The cell can not be opened from the inside, only the outside. The charms keep her from passing through the bars and walls so don't worry, we've got everything covered."

"What if she had help from the outside? Apparitions have broken in countless times over the years, me included. And the black widows invading Tokyo are too coincidental for my tastes."

"Fine, why don't you look for yourself?" The baby Koenma changed to his teenage form and began striding out of his office, "Follow me."

The red-head glimpsed around the imprisonment area, finding it rather primitive. The setting looked like it was modeled after a medieval dungeon with its walls made from various sizes of large and small stones stuck together with cement. The area stretched out in one enormously long corridor. Kurama wrinkled his nose at the fowl smell of sweat and old blood. The feeling of sharp, menacing and hateful stares clung to Kurama's senses like a second skin.

The only source of light was that of the torches, bright red-yellow-orange flames licking the walls; sending eerie shadows all along the hall and into some of the cells. All of the torches were spaced out evenly between the bare spaces of wall separating the cells. They were held to the wall by small metal holders bolted to the stone.

Kurama averted his gaze from the clawed hands reaching out to him, demons pleading to be let out. Hiei would have thought it shameful if he had been there; the youkai's that couldn't handle the uncertainty of their miserable future. The more prideful of the captives sat quietly in their cells, brilliantly planning their escapes.

The pair stopped their quest nearly halfway down the hall at cell number 179, "There Kurama, you see? Nothing to worry about." Koenma said as he faced Kurama with his hands behind his back, not even bothering to open his eyes to look in. "There is no one in there Koenma," The fox replied in a low growl. "Whhhaaaattt!?" The child ruler screamed and looked at the open cage door flustered-like.

Eight glowing red eyes peered out from a dark corner, an ominous loud hiss emanated from the spot on the ceiling across from them. There was a quick flash of black, green and red in the air right above the rulers head and he fell on his ass as he stared wide eyed. Kurama land gracefully on the opposite side from where he was standing with the rose whip in hand as a bloody spider corpse landed in front of Koenma causing him to scream and back away more. Blood pooled out and around the form.

Kurama snapped his whip back and it obediently coiled up into three large thorny hoops in his right hand.

Kurama looked at the 1 foot tall and 2 feet long spider carcass, taking in the markings on its back, a skull with two snakes going in through the eyes and out of the mouth on its broad back. All marred by the long gory gash covering its back from the rose whip. He knelt down on his left knee and rested his right arm across his right leg, keeping his free hand next to him for balance. He studied the light bronze venom dripping out of the pearly white- 2 ½ in fangs. Another drop of venom fell to land in the ever growing -1inch in circumference sizzling pool of acid-like poison eating through the stone floor.

Emerald eyes narrowed as the fox stood up, walking over to inspect the cell door lock, what was left of it anyway.

"How did she brake out?! My dads gonna kiiiiilll meee!!" Koenma wailed, calling guards to begin a search. "This baby spider demon helped her to escape. Most likely it was one of her offspring. Look at this lock, it has been melted through by its' venom." Koenma stopped his yelling and peered over Kurama's shoulder. The space where the key hole normally was had been burned through and was still sizzling and growing wider. The liquefied metal ran down the bars of the cage like hot melted wax down a candlestick. "I suggest you do a background search on Yukita so we know what all we're dealing with."

"Hmm, I guess I have no choice. Ogre!" The blue troll snapped to attention at Koenma's side. "Look for information about Yukita."

"But sir! That's not fair! Why do I always have to do the research?"

"Don't argue! Just do it!"

Kurama walked away back down the hall leaving the two to their bickering, "You'd best be careful, Yoko."

"What?!" Kurama spun around fast to the cell on his right and glared at the old and blind demon within it. "Be careful, a vengeful spirit is not something to mess with." The raspy old voice rang out.

The demon was sitting Indian style on the cold floor. His skin was pale and sagged slightly under his eyes. Wrinkles adorned his forehead and at the sides of his eyes. His hair was eggshell-white and went down to about mid-thigh so that when he sat it pooled around him like a small white lake. Two elf-like ears poked out of his hair. He wore a yellow Chinese style outfit, similar to what Kurama normally wore in battle himself, except that the old man's outfit lacked any décor. The shoulders of the outfit puffed out like a blow fish and the baggy pants he wore were as white as his hair.

"What are you talking about? And how did you know my true name?" Kurama growled in a menacing voice. "I know all about you... Yoko Kurama." The old man opened his eyes enough to reveal slits of white. "I know your past and I know your future. I may be old but I'm not senile."

"Who are you?" Kurama narrowed his eyes in apprehension, who did this old demon think he was? "My name is Ayama, but you may call me Aya. I am not your enemy so don't look at me like such." Kurama let surprise wash over his face, how did he know? Wasn't he blind? The old man chuckled amusedly, "I'm over 1,000 years old, and I've picked up many tricks and skills in my lifetime young fox. Be sure to remember my name, Kurama. You'll need my help in the future. And I wish you good luck on your search." A smile crept up onto the old mans face, making the wrinkles at the sides of his mouth grow. Kurama smiled back, for some reason no longer feeling that he should be cautious of the old demon. "Thank you, Aya," And Kurama nodded and walked away down the hall.

The kind wrinkled smile faded as Kurama disappeared from view. "Such a kind person that Yoko has become. Alas, his fate could be a sad one." He reached inside the neck of his tunic and pulled out a skillfully handcrafted gold spider on a golden link chain. He held the spider belly down in the middle of his left hand, the small chain dangling to the side. He raised his free hand and placed it in front of him so that his palm was facing the left side of his cell wall. And he began to chant a slow and methodical prayer over the pendent, purifying it. The chant died out and he pulled a metal etching stick out of his pocket and flipped the spider over, nimble and surprisingly steady hands carved a sutra spell on its flat belly. 'I shall help him as much as I am able'.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kurama walked down the sidewalk, hands in his pockets keeping an eye out for a certain alleyway. He had changed out of his school uniform and was now wearing an orange pocketed jacket left open to reveal a white shirt, and was wearing a pair of form fitting blue jeans. (A/N: you know, what he wore during the beginning of the "Chapter Black" saga) He came to a stop at a spot between two disserted cement buildings with the windows and doors boarded up. He walked into the alley. About halfway down the alleyway he noticed a large light brown spot on the gray concrete walkway, which he recognized as old wiped away blood. The small pool had obviously sat there too long because it had left a stain. There were still traces of silver webbing covering the walls as he went in further. 'Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't clean up very well,' the red head noted to himself. The smell of death still lingered in the little niche.

Slowly the area began to open up like a funnel allowing Kurama a good look at the large, still fully intact, web dome. He stared at it for a long while. Hiei had told him about it a little, and Yusuke and Kuwabara had kept yakking about it the whole time they were together the day before. He noticed a sliced open hole caused by Hiei's rough entrance and walked in. He was surprised at how it the looked. It was large and spacious, and had a certain feel of standing in the middle about it. Like a hunted circus tent.

The webbing was neatly woven together so that unless you looked right at it you would think it was just one big sheet of bubbled out web. He walked to one side where there were some noticeable web shackles on the wall. He remembered hearing how the humans had been tied up on them. He took a step back and nearly slipped; he looked down and found a slimy blue substance like the inside lining of an egg. Looking around once more he sighed, he didn't know what he was really expecting to accomplish by coming here. Perhaps he just thought the youkai spirit would be hiding here, having no where else to go.

Something suddenly slammed him in the back and it felt like he had just been thrown into a wall. He gasped as the air was completely knocked out of him and his upper back arched against the blow. His eyes mixed with a black cloud as he fell forward and landed on his stomach. A sharp pain jolted through his head. He took in shallow gulps of air and he slowly began to black out. An eerie feminine voice sang through his mind. The last thing he heard before losing consciousness was, "This body shall serve me nicely my little pet." And with that his eyes closed.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inulover: First cliffhanger of the story! How'd ya like it? Remember people I want reviews. Flames, praise, critiques, anything. I will take any form of recognition.

Kurama: in other words she's desperate

Hiei: Yep

Inulover: Why are you two so mean to me this time?! ::crys::

KuramaHiei: ::sweat-drop::

Kurama: well please remember to review. See you next time.

Inulover: ::Still crying::

Hiei: Shut UP! you damn ningen!!


	3. mysterious voices

Inulover: three reviews this time... still better then two so yeay! But pleeeasssse still review.

Hiei: it's either that or we get stuck hearing about it. Stupid girl.

Inulover: why are you so mean!!!?

Kurama: Maybe because you almost KILLED me the last time!!

Inulover: We'll obviously I saved you... or rather Hiei saved you. (glomps Kurama) I could never kill my favorite bishonen!

HieiKurama: (sweat-drop)

Inulover: o-key, review answers.

**_Volpe Di Spirito:_** yeah! Someone that I know read the first story is back! (Hops up and down) sorry, I'm easily excited. Glad you like it so far, and the details I added with the last one, (thought I'd try describing the places a little more extensively this time, lol)

**_Kuramas kagome: _**glad you like it , hope this was soon enough for you. (looks at pen name) I guess you like kagome and Kurama (smiles)

**_Nightshadow131:_** Hehe, I had to do it. I would rather run then face Kurama in a fight myself, lol. It's hilarious in my school, all the girls in my class scream if they see a spider. One of the kids in my class brought in their rat, (it's so cute!) and half the girls screamed. I know, a little off the subject but whatever. Volleyball huh? Cool. I can't play that, I'll hit it forward,(supposedly) and it ends up flying away BEHIND me. Behold my wonderful sports skills and grace,(yeah right).

I'm guessing you said I should put it on mediaminer, but I can't be certain because it blanked out all the web addresses you put in. ummm, send alerts to who? Of course I don't mind two posts, I like reviews.

Inulover: o-key-do-key, Lets start the show! (trying out a new line, like it?)

Hiei: No! Baka ningen

Inulover: (grabs Kurama's rose whip) I've had it with you! (chases Hiei)

Hiei: Damn it! Kurama help!

Kurama: how'd she get that!?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A voice, it was faint but Kurama could here it none the less. It sounded familiar and gentle as it penetrated the dark haze between wakefulness and slumber. Kurama wanted to see who it was but he couldn't seem to. He was stuck in the shadows of unconsciousness, vainly trying to escape. The voice faded shortly leaving Kurama to wonder where it had gone, but it came back seconds later, more determined. There was a small light; Kurama could see it, the golden hues making a path for the demon. If he followed it, maybe he could get out of this abyss.

His eyelids began to flutter lightly, long dark lashes brushing against pale cheeks. "Damn it! Fox, wake up!" Kurama groaned slightly, Ember eyes fully opened. Everything was out of focus, all the colors blended together so his site was just fussy colorful blobs. He blinked a few times to bring his vision back to full clarity before all of the other sensations returned to his numb body. First there were the jack hammers going off in his head that demanded to be noticed. Then the feeling of the cold from the packed bare earth beneath him that penetrated threw his thin shirt so that little goose bumps stood up on his arms. He could feel worried eyes watching him.

Kurama placed one hand to his head, closing his eyes as he used his free arm to push himself up to sit on his knees. A slightly smaller warm hand pulled his away from his temple and he opened his jade depths to watch Hiei. "You're bleeding fox," Hiei raised his hand and softly and wiped away a little of the thin red stream that ran down from Kurama's hairline were his hand had been. The amount that had been wiped away quickly was replaced by more of the sticky red fluid. "I must have hit my head when I passed out. That would explain the headache," The Yoko said quietly, more to himself then his lover. "Tell me something I don't know, fox," The little demon ripped of a small bit of his scarf and pressed it to the wound, "like way you passed out in the first place."

Kurama winced slightly as the cottony material got to close to the small gash. "I really can't say exactly. I remember something hitting me rather hard on my back, it must have winded me more then I thought. And then there was...and then I blacked out". Kurama had been about to mention the voice but thought it was a better idea not to tell Hiei. The kitsune didn't want to worry his lover over something that he was not entirely sure that he heard himself.

One thing that Kurama was positive of, whether the voice had really been there or not he knew it sounded familiar. There was no mistaking it; he had most definitely heard that strange voice before. Problem was that he couldn't seem to put his finger on it. He had met the person that the voice belonged to before and it was filed back in his memory somewhere, he just had to find it first.

Ruby eyes narrowed in suspicion, "You're lying. What are you not telling me, Kurama?" the demon demanded crossly as he moved the blood stained cloth away from the cut as it quelled its bleeding. Kurama put on guileless smile, "What reason would I have to lie to you for Hiei?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Kurama's innocent smile wavered slightly under Hiei's cold stare. He could see a well hidden amount of hurt behind the ice wall and Kurama hated it. He hated hurting Hiei but this was for his own good, Wasn't it? Wasn't it better not to worry Hiei over a pointless reason? Kurama didn't even know who the voice belonged to so what was Hiei going to do anyway. Chase a ghost? "Onegai, Hiei, don't be like this."

"Be like what? You're hiding something and I want to know what it is." Hiei swiftly stood up, staring down at the red-head. "Hn. You don't trust me do you?" He said coldly. He thought that His koibito knew that he could trust Hiei with anything. As far as the fire youkai could tell there was no reason for Kurama to hide anything from him.

"No! It's not that I don't trust you Hiei," Kurama quickly stood up. He felt the blood rush to his already pounding head, Heard the blood rushing through his ears like a mad river dimming his hearing slightly. Small black spots broke out in front of him, clouding his vision. The very second that he started to sway unsteadily two warms arms wrapped around his waist. One across his stomach and the other on the small of his back as Kurama leant into the warm body at his side. "Baka! Why the hell did you stand up!?" Hiei growled at his fox. Kurama gave a tired smile, "because I trusted you to catch me, Hiei." The little youkai gave his lover a confused look, "I trust you with my life Hiei, so never worry about whether I trust you with something or not."

"Hn."

Kurama let Hiei support him until he was sure that he could stand on his own two feet without toppling over. Kurama's legs still felt a little shaky like he'd just run a mile in less then a minute but he managed to hold his own. Hiei still kept close to Kurama in a discreet manner to make sure that he would be able to catch him should he fall again.

Kurama gazed around the web encasement once more, not being able to shake the feeling that he was missing something. There was nothing out of place if you forgot the fact that they were currently standing in the middle of a giant web bubble in an abandoned alleyway. The feeling still didn't want to leave him however, and there was also a slight sense of foreboding about it. Like whatever was forgotten was better off left alone. Feeling too tired to really care much he turned to his small lover, "Shall we go, Hiei?" The fire koorime nodded and walked out through the hole, closely followed by Kurama.

They silently breezed through the murky ally, a dim light finding it's way to them from behind the stone guards. The tie-dyed hues of pinks and purples in the fading sky greeted them as they stepped foot onto the side walk. The street lamps had already been turned on to illuminate the street and sidewalk with a faint golden glow. A large majority of the restaurants had turned on their lighted signs, and a particularly large neon convenient sign could be seen glowing happily across they street. Kurama and Hiei began to make their way home, or to Kurama's home rather, with Hiei walking closer to the street and Kurama closer to the buildings. "How did you know where to find me Hiei?" Kurama asked out of the blue.

Scarlet eyes glanced sideways to Kurama, and then shot back to the pavement in front of him. "You aware you left me to watch those damn ningens for two and a half hours? I got annoyed and went looking for you. The little brat told me you'd already left." Hiei looked back to Kurama and kept his gaze, "He also told me about the brake out, I figured you'd be looking for her and that was the best place to look." Kurama kept his expression passive at the mention of Yukita least Hiei really get suspicious. Kurama, instead, let a small smirk cross his features, "You must have been worried if you actually went to the Reikai on your own accord." Hiei felt his face heat up and he quickly narrowed his eyes and huffily turned to face the street before Kurama could notice. He really hated blushing and he seemed to be doing it more and more lately whenever he was around Kurama. "I got annoyed that's all," he grumbled.

Kurama smiled happily at Hiei's answer, laughing slightly under his breath, "Arigoto , Hiei," Kurama stopped briefly, placing a hand on Hiei's shoulder to stop him, he bent down slightly, stealing a quick kiss from Hiei. Kurama then attempted to continue their walk along the barren sidewalk until a hand firmly but kindly grabbed his wrist. The fox glanced over his shoulder to find an evilly smirking fire demon, "You still haven't paid me back for babysitting those fools today,"

"Tonight after I finish my homework, promise." Kurama readjusted Hiei's grip so that he could lace his fingers into Hiei's. The little demon wasn't expecting the gesture but didn't pull back; instead he just held tighter and continued walking with his fox, finding the answer suitable.

The house was dark and quiet as the duo stepped in and Kurama reached to the side of the door to flick on the lights. Shiori had already left for work leaving the two alone. Hiei removed his black cloak and tossed it onto the couch, leaving visible the dark tank-top underneath. Kurama grabbed it and hung it up in the closet with a pointed glare at Hiei, the little demon had a habit of just throwing his things were ever he pleased. Hiei rolled his eyes, "why do you always do that, fox?"

"Because we're not lounging in a tree Hiei,"

"Hn." Kurama sighed exasperatedly knowing that he wasn't going to get anywhere with this argument. "Are you hungry, Hiei? I could make you something."

"That noodle stuff." Kurama smiled at Hiei's attempt at naming the food, "Ramen it is then."

Hiei took a seat at the round wooden table as he watched Kurama search the oak cabinets for a cup of the 'noodle stuff' before adding some water and throwing it in the, as Hiei had dubbed it, 'contraption'. "Not eating?" Hiei inquired as he noticed only one cup in the microwave. Kurama pulled the ramen out when the machine beeped three times, "I'm not hungry." He said simply, placing the steaming cup in front of his lover with a pair of chopsticks. Shrugging Hiei went right to eating his own dinner.

Kurama folded his arms on the table and pillowed his head in them from his spot across from Hiei; closing his eyes as he nestled further into them. "I'll make it myself next time if it tires you out so much to add water and heat it up in that thing." Kurama sat back up and stretched his arms over his head before resting the side of his face against the palm of his right hand, his left arm lying like a bird wing on the table. "I don't know why I'm so tired,"

"Hn," Hiei cast a concerned eye towards his lover as he closed his eyes again while Hiei finished his ramen. Walking over to the trash can next to the counter Hiei threw his empty paper cup away before walking over to Kurama. He teasingly pulled on a side lock of Kurama's hair making him open his eyes. "I don't care if you fall asleep but I suggest you not do it sitting like you are." Shaking his head Kurama stood up, pushed his chair in and walked out of the kitchen with the little fire youkai on his heels.

Bright green eyes stared at the blank paper and math book sitting on the small desk in Kurama's room. He was trying to get some of his homework done but he wasn't able to concentrate on it. His mind kept spacing out; he would stare at a math problem for ten minutes, look at his paper and forget which problem he was even trying to answer. He growled in a frustrated manner, running a hand through his hair. He closed his eyes to try to rid them of the stinging sensation on the edge of his eyelids.

Darkness, he was back in that same black pit as before. He couldn't see anything; he couldn't see himself for that manner. It was like he wasn't really there, just watching outside of his body the endless space of nothingness. There was a slight rushing sound, like a distant ocean or maybe a breeze but there was no way to confirm either idea.

A high pitched female laughter broke the silence and over powered the rushing sound. "I'm going to have fun with you my little pet." A singsong voice rang out before being replaced by the maniacal laughter again. "You have such power but you never use it. Why?"

Hiei was watching Kurama work from the bed, mentally noting each time that he zoned out. He'd hit the ten mark already and still counting, but the next spacey look wasn't just zoning out, he was falling asleep! Hiei had never seen Kurama fall asleep in the middle of doing something before and was mildly perplexed by the rare sight. He had to admit that it was a little cute though the way he laid his head down in almost slow motion on his arm. Hiei let him sleep for a few minutes until he decided he should wake him up. Hiei was even going to let him forget his little promise of paying him back for babysitting earlier. He wasn't going to make his fox play around if he was this dead tired.

The little demon shook Kurama's shoulder but he stayed fast asleep, "Kurama, wake up." he added lightly still shaking his shoulder trying to rouse him awake but damn he was a sound sleeper. "Damn it fox! Wake up!" he yelled finally losing his short temper.

Kurama jolted slightly, emerald eyes snapping open. Kurama was surprised to find he had his head resting on his one arm with his right arm dangling loosely to his side, a pencil on the edge of falling still hanging in his hand. Raising his head he placed the pencil back on the desk, looking to Hiei. "I feel asleep?"

"If not then you're a damn good actor,"

"Gomen nasi, Hiei,"

"For what?" Hiei asked slightly confused as to why he was apologizing. "What? Oh, um, falling asleep... I think... I. Oh, forget it, I don't know why I said that, it was just impulse I guess." Hiei grumbled lightly and grabbed Kurama's arm, pulling him up. He directed the dazed fox to his closet, "You're going to bed," he said firmly, leaving no room for debate. Kurama pulled out a white t-shirt and gray sweat pants obediently as Hiei went to go sit on the bed and watch him.

Kurama knew better then to mess with Hiei when he got serious. Sure Kurama liked to push Hiei to the limits and push his buttons whenever possible but he still was able to tell when he was on that then line of life and becoming a burnt fox burger. And tonight he just didn't have the energy to fight with Hiei.

Hiei reclined against a couple of white pillows stacked against the headboard with one knee bent. He watched as his lover change with his back turned to him no less, figured. But either way, if he wasn't going to be playing with his kitsune tonight he had the right to at least watch him undress. Twin ruby eyes raked down Kurama's pale skin and stopped at a smile discolored area on his lower back. Hiei looked away from the thin scar that he had given to his koibito previously during one of his take-over-the-world schemes. Remembering how Kurama had jumped in the way of his sword to protect Yusuke only to become a shish kabob himself. He still hated the fact that he hadn't noticed it in time to prevent it.

A soft voice broke him out of his train of memories. "Hiei? Are you alright?" Kurama asked, concern floating in his tired eyes. "Of course I'm fine," He moved over closer to the wall, simultaneously throwing his shirt off to land haphazardly on the floor at the end of the bed. Kurama didn't care and just crawled under the covers next to Hiei, reaching over to the lamp on the desk to turn of the light once Hiei had settled under the blankets himself. The only light that still existed in the room came from the silvery moonlight that flowed from the window to blanket the two sleeping lovers. Technically one 'sleeping' lover seeing as Kurama barely managed to say 'goodnight' to Hiei before falling asleep.

Hiei lay quietly next to Kurama, watching his slow and even breathing. He let his mind wander to that afternoon and what Kurama was keeping from him. He also couldn't help but vaguely wonder what strenuous activity Kurama had done that day to make him so tired. With those last few thoughts Hiei drifted to sleep as well.

The darkness again, that same accursed darkness from earlier had enveloped him again. But as he looked around Kurama noted a distinct difference from the previous times, he was there bodily. He was literally standing in the middle of the dark void, or at least what he assumed was the middle. The rushing sound from when he fell asleep doing his homework was confirmed as wind as a chilling breeze swept passed him, rustling his sleeping attire.

Probably the strangest thing about this time was that the darkness didn't seem so dark anymore. Not that it actually 'looked' brighter but it was more of a 'feeling' that it was lighter; a trick of the mind would be a decent way to describe it. A voice whispered faintly whispered on the wind but Kurama thought he had imagined it. Until it came again, louder, and louder even more. The sound kept escalating until it surrounded him completely. The same voice from when he had blacked out was back,  
"this teasing will end soon enough my pet," the voice sang out in its echoed form. "I'll kill him. You should have died too." Kurama growled and narrowed his eyes, "who are you?!" but the vice didn't listen, it just kept taunting him, "The little demons going to die, the little demons going to die, the little demons going to die!" she sang merrily like a child playing keep away on the black top at recess. The chanting stopped as an evil cackle tore the silence apart, "And you're going to help me," she whispered deviously.

Kurama woke up...

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inulover: ::tied to a chair:: Let me out!

Hiei: remind me why we'd do that again.

Kurama: I'll take care of the ending words since the authoress is a little... tied up at the moment.

Inulover: and why am I tied up!?

Hiei: Shut up!

Kurama: Inulover is sorry about any grammar problems or spelling/punctuation errors and she will go through and eventually fix it. Please do remember to review.

Inulover: :: sneaks up behind Kurama and Hiei and ties them up::

Hiei: What the hell?! How'd you brake loose?

Inulover: mwhahahaha, it's MY story, I control you! Haha! Oh! And I'm am 99 percent sure that I will have a fight scene in my next chapter so, yeah. Pleeeasse review! Please please please! I'm surprised I don't have more people that read my first one reviewing, if they're even reading it. Ok well

Ja ne, and I'll work on my introduction line Hee-hee


	4. embarassing monents and realizations

Inulover: hiya! That wasn't that bad of a wait now was it?

Hiei: no one cares you baka ningen!

Inulover: nu-uh, look, ::points to review boxes:: I have three consecutive reviewers thank you very much. ::smiles::

Hiei: ::rolls eyes::

Inulover: ::glares:: want me to tie you back up?!

Hiei: ::disappears::

Inulover: that's what I thought. Anyway, here are review answers.

**_Volpi Di Spirito:_** glad you liked the last chapter. Nope, Hiei didn't get his reward last night did he? Hehe hope this was soon enough for you.

**_Jus Kita: _**that's alright, I'm not forcing any specific people to review, I just want to know that people like the story. I never thought you were mean for not reviewing. So THAT'S what kudasai means. Umm, I thought "arigato" was thank you, or does the "u" at the end make it a different word? Hmmm. Well , glad you liked the last chapter and there is more fluff-ness on the way in this chapter so enjoy.

**_Nightshadow131:_** you're just gonna have to wait and see now won't you? Hehe. You know, I **really** like to torment my characters don't I? lol. Yep, the ball always fly's behind me. Well, I'm actually not to bad now 'cause we're playing it in gym and I can hit the ball back now! Yeah! Haha. Yes it showed up this time, I thought you had said MM. org but wanted to be sure ::smiles:: you know, they really need to let us put faces again. Grrr. Stupid people. AAAANNNNYYYWAAYYS I think I'm gonna go back to my StS story when I'm done with this and finish it, then post it. And of course I like long reviews, can't write 'em all the time but I can write long responses. see? ::points to yours and Kitas:: yep yep.

Inulover: thus ends reviews, now ... onto the story!

Kurama: I thought you were making a new line?

Inulover: it just wasn't working for me. Old reliable is what it is. (That sounded stupid) hmm. Ok here we go! Ohh and _italics_ mean flashbacks/voices

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jade eyes flew open, fear shining in the sea of green, sweat clinging to his face, breathing erratic. Slowly he calmed down, letting his eyes fall to his clock, with its red numbers glowing 1:30am. He sat up, the thin sheets pooling around his waist elegantly like liquid satin. He raised the back of his arm to try to wipe some of the sweat away with a damp sleeve. His light shirt and pants clung awkwardly to his wet skin.

He thought back to the dream, that strange dream and that voice. Where was this voice coming from? _Hiei's going to die! And you're going to help me; _the words kept running through his head, sending a chill down his spine. This was no normal dream, three times he'd heard this women's voice and he still couldn't place it. _And you're going to help me_.'What did she mean I was going to help her?' An anxious feeling setting in his heart.

Kurama glanced towards his still sleeping lover, smiling as he watched Hiei curl up more with the blankets, tangling himself up ever more. Kurama leaned down, bracing himself with one arm on the bed. Stroking his fingers through Hiei's hair, he kissed the ward over his jagon eye. 'No ones going to hurt him, not me, not anyone, I won't allow it,' Kurama thought to himself as he kept a lingering gaze on the sleeping demon. He would protect Hiei with his life, and knew that Hiei would do the same for him.

Kurama pulled at the front of his sweat soaked shirt in disgust, there was no way in hell he was going to be able to go back to sleep in a wet shirt. In one languid movement he slid out of the warm sheets. The cool night air causing him to shiver as it caressed the flushed skin. Quietly he made his way out of the room towards the bathroom so that he could take a shower.

The door clicked shut and after a few moments the sound of running water was heard, giving Hiei the signal that it was safe to open his eyes. He had been feigning sleep for the last ten minutes. The demon had been keeping on eye on the struggling Yoko as he slept. Hiei had let the dream run its course and when Kurama showed signs of waking Hiei rolled to his side, pretending to be asleep. Even so, he still watched Kurama through his third eye.

Hiei had been surprised at Kurama's look of fear. He had seen his lover that terrified only once before and that was during his fox's fevered dreams of Karasu murdering Hiei in cold blood. Was that what it was? Another dream with Karasu? The biggest question that kept running through his mind was if Kurama would even give him a straight answer if Hiei asked about the dream: would he just avoid it and lie about it like he had been doing in the web dome? Hiei wasn't so sure but he was going to find out what was going on no matter what. **_That_** he was sure of.

The water shut off with a dull clunking sound, the fox youkai stepping out of the steaming confines and wrapping a fluffy white towel around his waist. and ran an identical towel through his hair quickly. Feeling a little refreshed if not still slightly disturbed, he threw the towel into the brown wicker clothes basket next to the counter. The red-head quickly pulled his clean clothes over his still damp body and, hair still a disheveled mess, began to make his way through the pitch black hall. Keeping a single hand on the wall for guidance he found his way into his equally dark room.

Hiei watched through his jagon eye as his lover brushed out the long red silk before quietly slipping back under the covers. Kurama closed his eyes and Hiei sighed mentally. Emerald eyes opened again as a pair of warm arms wrapped around him protectively. Smiling, Kurama snuggled further into the embrace. 'I will find out what is going on with you fox.'

Kurama awoke to Hiei's morning routine of trying to get out of the infernal blankets. He propped himself up on one elbow, his other arm draped causally over is side. He smirked to himself. "It's really not that hard Hiei," he chuckled, earning a glare from the ticked off fire demon. "Why not help me out of this straight jacket instead of patronizing me!" He growled as he attempted to pull out one corner of the blanket that he was sitting on. "Damn it!" Full out laughing, Kurama easily untied his lover as the demon bolted out of the bed before the blankets had a chance to try to eat him again. He glared back at his fox from the foot of the bed, "You just love that don't you?" Kurama swung his legs over the side of the bed trying to get his laughing under control, "It is quiet comical, Hiei."

"Hn," Hiei grumbled to himself as he threw his black tunic on.

Kurama glanced at the clock, 10:30, a little too late to go to school; even if it was open which Kurama highly doubted it. There was a tiny note next to his clock and he picked it up, scanning over it curiously.

I'm sorry Shuiichi, I would have woken you to say goodbye but the two of you looked so cute together I couldn't bring myself to do it.

I have a meeting in Kyoto I have to attend so I will be gone for a

few days. And Shuiichi, you two be good while I'm gone.

................................................Love:

...................................................Mom (they won't let you indent! Ignore the dots)

Kurama flushed slightly as he read the note left by his mother. He hadn't intended to let his mother know about Hiei and him being together like that. "What's wrong?"

"A mothers' intuition," Hiei looked back puzzled at the cryptic remark. "What?"

"Never mind, Hiei,"

'I don't think there is a demon in all of Maki that has a better intuition then a human mother,' Kurama thought slightly amused. "Hn, Kitsune no Baka," Hiei muttered under his breath.

Placing the note back, Kurama stood up and walked to his closet, pulling out a simple pair of light blue, jeans and a green t-shirt. Hiei watched Kurama smooth out the few wrinkles in the shirt, 'Damn! He can make **_anything_** look sexy,' he thought.

Feeling the presence of eyes on him the kitsune turned around, he smirked and sauntered over to the little fire demon, "Why Hiei, I do believe you're staring."

"And what do you plan to do about it?"

Kurama leaned in, playfully nipping at Hiei's ear before whispering, "Do you want me to do something about it?" in one of his most lustful voices. Hiei froze as petal soft lips kissed along his jaw line before capturing his lips in a sweet kiss. Kurama pulled away slightly only to have Hiei pull him back down into a more heated kiss, gently biting at Kurama's lip. The red head opened his mouth to give Hiei access to slip his tongue into the foxes awaiting mouth. Slowly Hiei maneuvered the fiery Yoko to the bed forcing him to lie down without breaking the kiss.

Hiei pulled Kuramas arms over his head and held them there as he began to lick and suck his way down the fox's neck, stopping at the base of his neck he bit the fox, not hard enough to break skin. Kurama gasped as he felt Hiei's fangs on his neck, he loved when the demon pulled this on him. Hiei bit him again, relishing in the sound of his lovers gasps and moans. Removing himself from Kurama's neck long enough to look into his eyes evilly he said, "You know you still owe me right?" Kurama chuckled, "Of course," he raised a pale hand up behind Hiei's neck, "And I have every intention of paying you back," he pulled Hiei back down into another kiss. (Sorry gotta stop there. It is only PG-13, though I'd love to go farther ::snickers::)

Both demons lay under the thin sheets contently, Hiei slightly draped over Kuramas body, head resting in the crook of his lovers' neck. Kurama idly ran his fingers threw Hiei's hair. "Kurama?"

"Hm?"

"What were you dreaming about last night?" Hiei felt Kurama stiffen, his hand freezing in place. "Wha-"

"I was awake the whole time. What was it about? And I don't want you to lie to me this time."

Kurama stayed quiet and Hiei sat up, looking Kurama in the eye. "Well?"

"Hiei... I... I don't-" the phone rang in the hall, Kurama all but sprinted out of the room, a white sheet pulled around his waist. "Damn it fox! Just let the damn thing ring!"

"I can't," was all that Kurama said as he disappeared into the hall. The fire koorime sighed in aggravation, Why was he avoiding the subject again?

"Moshi moshi, Minamino residence."

"Oi, Kurama! Where the hell've you been?"

"Hello Yusuke," Kurama replied, grateful for the interruption. "You know your schools on the news right?"

"I thought it might, but what's wrong? Surely you didn't think I was injured by some little spiders." The red head joked. "Is Botan there yet?"

"What is going on Yusuke? It's not like you to be so down to business."

"Lets just say that our little spider friend might have some unhappy relatives."

"What?" Kurama asked seriously. "AHHH!! HIEI! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!!" the sudden screech startled the fox, "sounds like she just arrived, Kuwabara and I'll be over in a few minutes," with that the line went dead leaving the Yoko thoroughly puzzled as he rushed back to his room.

The second the door was opened a blue blur buzzed by the kitsune and crouched behind him, grabbing the back of his legs; Hiei with his sword at the ready standing in the middle of the room with the other sheet around his waist. "I'm sorry Hiei! I didn't real-umm" Botan looked up at the furiously blushing Yoko then looked back to where she had her hands on the nearly naked fox. Blushing madly she dashed out of the room, apologizing profoundly, "Please make yourselves decent!"

"How about I slit your throat instead!"

"Hiei! Put that down!"

The trio found themselves sitting in the living room at the fairy girls request; frankly she was too freaked out to want to go into Kurama's room again. It wasn't like she hadn't already known about the two being a pair but actually catching them in the act brought a whole new light to the matter. "Well now, this is a little awkward isn't it?" Botan laughed nervously, "I can fix that," the fire demon growled from his position on the couch, scowling and the perky girl. Botan sweat dropped and backed up a step, "er."

"Now Hiei, it was just an accident, no matter how degrading," Kurama spoke up stiffly from the spot where he was leaning on the wall. Botan took another step back, sure Kurama was standing up for her but he still looked ready to strangle her himself. "Is there a point to you being here or not?!" Hiei snapped, bringing Botan to attention, "Right! Right! I almost forgot! Koenma found an unusual amount of demon energy coming from somewhere downtown. He wants all of you to go and check it out."

"Why should we all go? If the morons are going you can count me out."

"Aww, Hiei, I never knew you cared so much," Yusuke laughed from the doorway, Kuwabara standing behind him. Kurama looked up at the pair with wide eyes, blinked a few times and then slapped his forehead, 'Why do I even bother to lock the doors?'

"Looks like the gangs all here, now what?"

"Simple Kuwabara, we track the little bugger using this," the fairy girl pulled out a map of the city from her pink kimono sleeve. Kuwabara stared at it for a minute, "A map?"

"Not just any map," she opened it up to reveal a map of the city with various glowing blue and red dots scattered across the surface. "It's an energy map!" she said excitedly, "This will show any detectable demon or spirit energy in the city."

"So how are we supposed to know which dot is our guy, huh?" Yusuke asked as he touched one of the red dots that were in a cluster around what looked like Kurama's neighborhood. A picture appeared over the surface of the map of a little scowling fire demon sitting on the couch. "Whoa!" he yelled and yanked his hand away, the picture disappearing, "That's some freaky shit!" He yelled. Experimentally he touched another dot and a picture of Kurama leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest showed up. Yusuke glanced up to look at Kurama to confirm the position.

Botan smiled, "You see? What ever dot you touch will show you a picture of the demon or human that is connected with the energy and where they currently are. You've already found where we are." She touched another glowing red dot that was moving slowly across the laminated surface. The map revealed the image of a medium sized spider demon currently prowling underground. "And that's where we want to go. You see? He's on the move!"

Kurama examined the image carefully, the distinct red skull and snake markings on it's back showing its relationship with Yukita. Clearly this was another one of her offspring. Something seemed to click into the Yoko's head, a memory, _I have a feeling we'll see each other again very soon spirit detective._ The voice! He knew that voice after all, it was Yukita. 'But why am I hearing her voice?' His eyes widened slightly, 'The dome. What if she...'

"Hey! Earth to fox boy!" Kuwabara waved his hand in front of his face, "Huh?"

"You alright? You just zoned out there. Went kinda pale too." Kurama looked around; catching all the stares he was receiving from his friends. "Sorry, I'm fine; don't worry." Kuwabara shrugged it off along with Yusuke who grabbed the map from Botan, "Hey! Give that back, Yusuke!" the blue headed fairy girl snatched the map back, "Well are we just gonna sit around all day or go kick some demon ass?" Botan jumped on her oar, "Right then, follow me." She zoomed off through the house and out the door. "Hey! Wait for us damn it!" the detective screamed at her, running through the door too catch up. The two humans leaving Hiei and Kurama behind.

Hiei glanced at Kurama, "Fox?" he asked worriedly, attempting to gain his lovers attention. Kurama just smiled at him, "We should get going before they get too far ahead, Hiei." The demon sighed and walked up to Kurama, "I'm not even going to bother asking this time," he said coldly before blurring out of sight. Kurama felt his heart sink. Was keeping this from Hiei really worth the pain he was causing his lover? '_He'll be in more pain then this when I'm through with him.'_ Kurama spun around, looking for Yukita as her voice rang through his head. "Where are you!?"

'_Well you're not going to find me by looking around my little pet' _

((Kurama! Hurry up!))

((What? Hiei?))

((What are you waiting for? You're slowing us down))

'_Yes, hurry, your lover is waiting for you,' _a sinister cackle sounded around him. ((I'm coming Hiei))

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inulover: uh, yeah. Looks like the one percent in the whole "99 percent sure" of a fight seen won out huh? But I can guarantee 100 percent that the next chapter will have a fight seen.

HieiKurama: ::rolls eyes:: yeah right

Inulover: no! Really there will. In fact that's how you get...

Hiei: shut up or you'll ruin it!

Inulover: Eep! Whoops! Thanks Hiei. Until next time people

**_please review _**

ja ne


	5. Possession

Inulover: Hiya. Ok I apologies greatly to **Jus Kita, NightShadow131, And Volpe Di Spirito **for doing this but… I do realize that there are people that like this story besides the very nice people that have been reviewing. (Two new people just added me to their alert list) the people just aren't reviewing soooo

**5 people have to review before the next chapter is up**. And really, that is not bad at all.

KuramaHiei: on with the story.

Kurama: this chapter ACTUALLY has a few fight scenes!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yukita's voice had disappeared by the time Kurama had rejoined the others. He still felt nervous; actually, he was terrified, not that he would ever have admitted it to anyone aloud. No matter what you were, came from, or believed, it was never a good sign to be hearing the voices of the dead in your head.

Kurama looked up to the tops of the old crumbling buildings in the ancient area, watching as his lover seemingly flew over the crumbling buildings. Frowning sadly Kurama gazed back down to the cracked sidewalk, hands in his pockets. Hiei hadn't so much as looked at Kurama since they had left the house. In fact he had taken to the rooftops the minute Kurama had caught up and the fox didn't enjoy being treated like the plague by his own lover, anyone else he really couldn't have given a shit about. 'He sounded so hurt when he said he wasn't going to ask. Is this really worth it? Keeping this from him?' he glanced back up briefly to watch Hiei speed ahead of the group, 'this isn't doing either of us any good.'

Hiei stopped and glanced behind him to see how far ahead he had gotten. Finding the group still half a block away he sat on a still supportive ledge on the building.

The whole area, Hiei found, was in complete chaos. Buildings were broken in half with their counter parts in a heap of rubble next to them. Others were merely a steel outline, either half constructed or half demolished. Dust rose in clouds to cover the normally beautiful skies, casting a murky shadow over the area.

Feeling eyes on him Hiei let his gaze trail back to the team, or more specifically Kurama. The fox wasn't looking at him though, not anymore, he was to busy studying the cracks in the pavement. Hiei never thought that a frown suited his lover but he wasn't about to go and apologize about what he said anymore then he was about to comfort his fox without knowing what was wrong.

"Do you even know how to read that thing?!"

"Of course I do Yusuke! Look! We're getting closer!"

"Like hell we are! We're going in circles!"

"Urameshi! That's no way to talk to a lady,"

"Thank you Kuwabara."

Hiei jumped down in front of the arguing trio.

"You're all a bunch of morons. Give the damn thing to Kurama," the red head looked at Hiei but only received a glance of cold eyes before Hiei diverted his gaze. "At least he'll be able to get us somewhere."

"Fine then!" Botan huffed indignantly, and shoved the map under Kurama's nose.

Kurama noticed the one red dot that they were supposedly following running circles around them. Without warning the ground rumbled and cracked, tall jagged pillars sprung forth as the tentei plummeted down under the pavement.

Yusuke pushed a large piece of concrete off of himself causing dust to kick up were it fell as he stood, dusting himself off. "Well, that was fun." He mumbled

"We've been deceived," Kurama said after he inspected their surroundings. He walked over to where Yusuke stood in front of one of the many branching tunnels. "He was luring us here."

The cave walls rattled, knocking loose large clumps of rocks from the packed ceiling. The shower of boulders effectively split the warriors apart from each other, trapped in separate passageways.

"Spirit…!"

"Yusuke! Wait!" Kurama grabbed his arm, "Do you want the area to cave in?!"

"Well what the hell do **you** think we should do then?"

"We look for a way out the old fashioned way." Kurama began walking down the only passage way that was open to them. A sudden invisible force pressed against the base of Kurama's neck and he froze, grabbing onto the wall as tiny black spots appeared in his line of vision.

'I'll be taking over now.'

Yusuke threw his hands behind his head, "Man I hate mazes. Uh, Kurama? Why'd ya stop? Whoa!" Yusuke rushed to his friend asKurama collapsed.

Botan looked the rock wall up and down, "Oh dear, I hope Kurama and Yusuke are alright."

"Don't worry Botan; a couple a measly rocks won't stop Urameshi." Kuwabara looked dumbly at the wall, "Couldn't we have Yusuke use his spirit gun or something?"

"NO you idiot! Do you want the whole thing caving in on us!?" Hiei yelled.

"I know that! I mean, couldn't we just have him use a tiny spirit gun?"

"Hn, Idiot," Hiei muttered under his breath.

"Whadga say twerp!?"

"Alright children, lets not stay here all day!" Botan scolded. Kuwabara and Hiei glared at each other before giving in and following the fairy girl.

'Who ever trapped me alone with these two idiots is gonna pay with their life.'Hiei thought heatedly.

Yusuke attempted to rouse the red head from his fainting spell, all the time wondering why the hell he had passed out in the first place; he didn't look sick. The fighter sat back on his heels as Kurama began moving. "You had me worried there for a minute. Ya alright?"

Impassive emeralds scanned the area before the lithe form pushed itself up. "Whoa! Hey! Lay back down..." Yusuke froze, dark coffee eyes locked with steel cold emeralds. He wanted to back away from the piercing gaze but couldn't find the will in himself to move. He held back the sigh a relief when the gaze finally left him. Something about them had seemed to chill his blood. "You alright now? Kurama?" he ventured cautiously.

'Why do I feel like he might attack me?' Yusuke thought and again attempted not to move away as those frozen eyes fell back on him.

'Damnit! That fool set me up with the wrong one! Aracnus, what the **hell** where you thinking sending **Shin** for this?'

Kurama stood up, "I'm fine…detective. Let's get outta here." Yusuke stared at Kurama's retreating form.

'What? "outta here"? What the fuck! He hit his head or somethin? And what's with this "detective" shit?'

"Kurama? Do you even know how to get outta here?"

"Yes."

"Man of few words today," Yusuke followed Kurama at a safe distance, he still didn't trust him, not now.Kurama's eyes had left a lingering chill in his bones; Kurama never looked at anyone with such an icy stare. A low chuckle echoed down the cavern.

"Why so wary of me detective?"

"I dunno, maybe it's the way you keep calling me 'detective'"

"There's no reason to fear me. I'm your friend, remember?"

"What's my name?" They both ceased moving, Kurama went slightly ridged.

"What is the significance of telling you your own name?"

"You're not Kurama. What did you do with him?" he growled at the imposter earning another low chuckle.

"You're not as dumb as you look detective."

"What did you do with him?" The imposter smirked and gestured at himself.

"I assure you, he's all right here. He's just… taking a little nap." He said coolly; as plain as if he'd been reading from a book. "But now…" his voice darkened, "… I'm afraid you know too much for your own good!"

Yusuke jumped over Kurama's head to avoid the charging fox. Kurama's rose whip shot out in the air, dragging Yusuke down in mid-flight. Yusuke had never realized before how his friends small and seemingly fragile frame hide his true strength until he was being restrained on his back; Kurama on top of him and a sharp bamboo sword deathly close to his throat.

"I wouldn't have had any reason to kill you if had just kept your mouth shut!"

Yusuke kicked Kurama off, sending the red head crashing into the rock wall. Wasting no time he jumped up and aimed at the prone form lying on the ground. "Spirit gun!" Kurama barely managed to jump out of the way as the attack collided with the wall behind him; causing a chain reaction and throwing large boulders down as the cave shook and a wall built up between the two competitors.

"Didn't your little friend warn you about using that nasty little thing in here?" He spoke to the air while walking off unscathed.

Kuwabara was the first to spot the kitsune appearing from within the tunnel adjacent to them. "Hey, Where's Urameshi? I thought he was with you?"

"He was but we got separated."

The cave rattled and a huge spider lunged at Kurama. The rose whip flashed through the air, knocking back his offender, the same size as Yukita's true form. "Not me, you bumbling idiot! You never could see past your own two fangs!" Yukita's familiar voice hissed out under Kurama's lower one.

The spider-Shin- dove at Kuwabara, throwing him down before turning to Hiei and spitting muddy-green colored acid at him. The fire demon dashed out off the way, unsheathing his sword and landing behind the youkai, pointingthe gleaming steelat the spider demon.

"If that's the best you've got then you're even weaker then that pathetic mother of yours," Hiei mocked with a malevolent sneer. The large youkai charged,

"Don't you dare talk about my mother!" he screamed, spitting his acid again. The Koorime easily jumped over his head and slashed a long bloody gash all through Shin's back. Hiei landed smoothly and sheathed his sword again as the spider fell to the ground in a twitching gory mess of flesh.

Feeling a strong, boa constrictor like grip running up his legs he quickly looked down, spotting thick vines rapidly winding themselves around him until he was lifted off the floor, incased in a wall of crawling vines. Seething eyes turned to Kurama, the creator of this prison.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he screamed, "Have you lost you're mind!"

"I'm quite sane, thank you." The boy walked over to Hiei, ignoring the complaints of his other captives. He took Hiei's chin between his thumb and index finger, "Shame. Now that I look at you, you are rather cute." A low chuckle and a smirk made Hiei growl, ripping away from his boyfriends hand. The familiar face moved in close to the tiny youkai's ear and whisper: "Your lover has good taste. To bad you both have to die."

Hiei attempted to fry the vines by flaring his Ki, stopping when both Botan and Kuwabara screamed in agony. "What the hell?" he mumbled

"I wouldn't try that again, unless you want to toast your friends to a crisp." Kurama licked his lips, "I haven't tried humans cooked yet but I'm willing to try it."

"Yukita!"

"Oh? You figured it out already? Shame. I was having such fun toying with you."

"What have you done with Kurama?!"

"Simple minds think alike, eh? Your little detective friend asked the same thing. And I can safely say that he's all right here."

Hiei struggled against his restraints fruitlessly but the vines tightened their grip.A lone leafy limb wrapped around the koorimes throat, slowly tightening once Kurama snapped his fingers.

"I've become rather skilled at controlling your lover's powers haven't I? In barely a day and a half I've learned many of his skills; even how to control his plants." The vine tightened aroundHiei's throat more as if reacting to Yukita's words, robbinghim of air.

Electric blue light encased them and turned the vines to brittle dried out steams, sending Yukita into the wall. Enraged Emerald eyes glared at the cocky detective smirking in front of them.

"Did ya forget about me?"

"How the hell did you survive?!" She yelled at him.

"You really thought you killed me?" he laughed, "Yeah right."

"Bastard!" She jumped upand lashed the whip at Yusuke in a flurry of thorns.

He caught the whip in one hand, crimson dripping down the thorns of the whip. Yukita watched him disbelievingly as Yusuke yanked the cord out of her hand and it changed to a wilted rose, falling to the floor along with a shower of blood red petals.

The demon charged at him, Yusuke jumped and landed behind her, putting her in a choke hold with one arm, pinning the failing arms with the other against his friends back. The demon struggled and then stilled, chuckling lightly.

"What's so funny?" Yusuke growled.

"You can't hurt me, I'm already dead." A cold piece of steel pressed against the pale flesh of Kurama's neck. Yukita frowned and looked at the swords wielder.

"And **what** makes you think we can't kill you?"

"Because you'll only kill your friend," she smiled again, "you clearly don't under stand possessions do you?" another laugh, "If you do end up killing this boy I'll just find another body."

"It's me you want so leave Kurama out of this!"

"Aww, how sweet. Trying to save your lover? Sorry to tell you that I have other plans for this body." Jade eyes flashed golden and red hair changed to long flowing silver locks. Kurama grew in stature and Yusuke's grip slackened. One of six fluffy tails knocked the sword out of Hiei's hands as the form of Yoko Kurama darted out of the cave. "We'll meet again detective!"

Yusuke watched the form disappear with a frown, 'Damn it.'

"Hey! Where'd the twerp go? And what the hell just happened?"

"Wha…?" Yusuke looked around to find Hiei and his sword gone and sighed, 'poor guy, I feel sorry for him.'

"Yusuke?" Botan spoke in a quiet voice, "do you think he'll be able to fight him?"

"I don't know."

"Would someone please clue me in!"

Hiei attempted to follow Yoko Kurama, no, Yukita, that wasn't Kurama anymore. After mere minutes he had lost sight of her in the twists and bends of the tunnels. He continued out of the tunnel and tried to search for Kurama's energy but couldn't find a trace of it. He cursed to himself and took to the roof tops. 'How could I have let this happen? Damn it!'

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yay! Finally finished! Sorry it took so long oh and since I have nothing else to say I shall do my review answers.

**_Volpe Di Spirito: _**hehe, yeah to bad about that huh? Lol. Wasn't worth making the story R-rated though for one scene, (which these idiots would have deleted like they did my saint Seiya story, Grr) I hope the fight scenes were to your liking. I tried to get in as much action as possible and there is more to come, I just scatter things : ) hope ya liked it.

**_Nightshadow131: _**First let me start off by saying… I'm SO SORRY!!! I didn't know you had even started updating past ch 9 on your fic until yesterday. I feel sooooo bad about not reviewing it! GOMEN NASI! You really CAN'T trust those stupid "review History" things. SORRY! : ( I printed up the chapters but haven't had a chance to read them yet. I will though and then review, promise. I seriously felt so bad though, you have like 5 new chapters! And congratulations on the hundred reviews! applauses you!

Hehe, people, well two at least, would have liked me to take that scene farther: ) lol. I know, I was too nice to Botan last time! Lol oh and if you thought that little scene was a good lime then you'll really love way I'm gonna spice up the STS fic : ) well hope you liked this chapter. And sorry again about not reviewing your fic : (

**Remember people! 5 reviews!!**

**Ja ne**


	6. 

Come on people. No review means no update. Really guys, just **_two_** more. Kay?


	7. Ch6 Meet the Family

Inulover: Yay! Reviews! (Does happy dance) of course I had to threaten to not update to get them - . - Oh well. I got them and that's all that matters (smiles)

Kurama: quit boring them they're not here to hear you ramble.

Inulover: I hate when you're right - . - Anyways review responses are at the bottom again. Enjoy.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bright emerald eyes blearily opened as their bearer slowly pushed himself up from the black flooring. They gazed around the emptiness of nothing but a pit of black, the only light coming from their owner's bright golden shadow, as strange as that seemed; a black hole that produced shadows of light.

'This doesn't make sense,' Kurama thought, 'How can I be in the place of my dreams when I'm awake?' he looked around again, knowing all the while that it was futile.

"I see you're finally awake my little pet," a smug voice called from the darkness. Kurama instinctively spun around, looking for the source of the voice, Yukita's voice.

"Show yourself!" Kurama demanded crossly. At the call of his words a cylindrical light cascaded upon a figure identical to himself as suddenly as if somebody had turned on a light switch. Kurama eyed his twin with wide eyes, "What are you?" despite his steely expression his voice couldn't help but hold a hint of fearful wonderment.

"What am I? Come now, my little fox, what do you think becomes of a demon once they're killed?" a sneer spread across Yukita's face, "It seems I've over estimated you're intelligence."

"What are you up to Yukita?" The words were growled out menacingly, showing clearly the spite and impatience he held for the spider youkai.

The taunting sneer grew to a toothy grin. It was more then clear who had the upper hand in this situation and Kurama hated it. He knew only that the demon had possessed him, that much was blatantly obvious. He didn't know, however, how she stood in front of him in his form or what she planned on doing with him. Possessions were one of the few things that Kurama lacked sufficient knowledge of and he cursed himself for it.

"Why Kurama, you wound me," replied the cheap innocent voice, "What makes you think I'm up to something?" she cackled, "Give me some credit, I'm smarter then you think. I'm glad you're not though. 'I don't want to worry him'," she mocked in a high voice. "Isn't that what you were thinking before? By trying to protect your lover you only ended up injuring him." Kurama's face went pale.

"What!?"

"Relax, he's still alive, for now anyways. I'm still dead set on his dying by his lovers hands." she smirked.

"I'll never hurt him!"

"You misunderstand. If you haven't noticed, I'm in control of your body. I will be killing him, but his last vision before he dies will be that of his lover murdering him."

'No,' Kurama squeezed his eyed shut.

"Yes," she answered his thoughts. Kurama looked back up. "We're in your mind and I am able to read whatever you are thinking in that pretty little head of yours." The image began to fade away, "I wouldn't try to think of a way to escape my grasp, I'll know about it if you do." With a lingering maniacal laugh she was gone, leaving Kurama to drop to his knees in horror.

'What can I do now?'

The alley way was nearly pitch black, Yukita only made her way through because of her keen senses and the tiny slivers of moonlight penetrating the small towers. The web dome glittered like a sheet of metal in the moonlight as she made her way in through the small hole.

Yukita knowingly glided through the veil of blackness to the back wall and crouched down, searching for something. She found a weak spot and began to dig; cursing the two thin arms she had in replacement of her eight strong legs. Finally the earth broke and she jumped down the hole, landing in a dark tunnel. The squeaking and squealing of tiny baby spiders rang through the passage like a high-pitched whistle. Yukita quickly found her way to the chamber of which she was seeking. The cavern was large enough to hold a small house and was brightly lit. The area was littered with spiders of all sizes.

Thousands of glaring red eyes turned upon the unwelcome figure, two of her eldest children began to close in on her, hissing like cats. Yukita merely stared them down. "Tohru, Yutaka, I expected better of you. Don't you recognize your own mother?"

"Do you take us for fools imposter!?" the female, Tohru, screamed.

"Our mother wouldn't choose such a human form," the male growled in an attempt at backing up his sister.

"I've seen worse. You should be thankful your mother doesn't slit your throats right now for your ignorance," a deep masculine voice called out.

"Father?" Tohru looked back questioningly.

"Welcome back, Yukita."

Yukita smirked as she walked passed her dumbfounded children, "Yes I'm back Aracnus."

"Did you get your revenge?" Yukita scowled at her mate. The male was extremely larger then Yukita herself, even in her spider youkai form. She felt almost unnerved by the demon almost as gigantic as a trailer of a large delivery truck and 10ft in length.

"No I didn't," she said coldly, "Because you sent Shin. Possibly the most idiotic of all the demon race!"

"Mother?" Yutaka asked quietly, "Where is Shin?"

"He's dead. He was no match for the fire demon." The off-spring went silent at their mother's words and mourned their brothers' death.

"So Shin was too weak, eh? Apparently I underestimated our enemy."

"You did so greatly, Aracnus."

"Allow me to avenge our brothers' death!"

"Tohru, you dare raise your voice to me?" Yukita stated angrily, glaring at her daughter who backed up slightly, not wishing to incur her mother's wrath.

"Please, let me get revenge as well as Tohru. He was the youngest from our egg. It is our duty…"

"It is your duty to obey your mother! Yutaka, the both of you show disobedience, shall I teach you a lesson!?"

"No mother, we are sorry," Tohru answered quickly, trying to hide her fear of one of their mother's beatings.

"Yes, we are sorry but… you understand our wanting to fight… You must."

"Yes, but this one shall be my kill. You two will get your chance for a fight soon enough."

"We understand, don't we Tohru?"

"Yes."

"Good, now take your leave, your father and I have matters to attend to."

"Yes, mother," they replied in unison, backing out of the room with the younglings following until they were out of earshot from their parents. Tohru and Yutaka muttered to themselves.

"They don't get it! He was our egg-mate. Mother can't expect us to just sit around!"

"Yutaka, what else can we do? Zeta, Nakano, and Inuki won't help us, you know that."

"Yes, all three of them saw Shin as a weakling." Yutaka looked to his sister, "And Shins not the first they've slaughtered. They are the ones that killed Usagi."

"He wasn't even a year old," Tohru responded, sounding disgusted. The pair walked into the chamber given to them and their three other egg-mates.

_Egg-mate_ as the term suggests, is what the spider youkai call their brothers' and sisters that were born from the same egg as them. A single egg sack could have anywhere from five to nine egglings at a time. The terms of oldest and youngest were given out by how fast the spiders grew once hatched, even though all were the same age. In the life span of a spider youkai a female could lay hundreds of eggs but only one at a time. Never could there be more then one group of egg-mates of the same age.

"You two have seen mother I take it." Zeta spoke to her brother and sister as she entered the chamber with her brothers' Inuki and Nakano behind her.

"Yes, because we were guarding the young ones." Tohru eyed her sister distastefully. "And you were supposed to be there with me. Be grateful that Yutaka took your place while you decided to go male watching no doubt, eh, Zeta?"

"At least I'm looking! I want to mate! I surely don't want to be unmated like you. To think my elder sister is not mated yet." Tohru head-butted Zeta in the side and threw Zeta on the ground.

"And as your elder sister you should show respect! You vermin!" Zeta growled at Tohru's words and her brother's laughter.

"Damn you!" Zeta flipped her self back up and attempted to ram her sister back. The latter stood up on her back for legs, coming back down and pounding Zeta into the ground with her front four. Tohru shook her head.

"Such disrespect," she mumbled with distaste at her sister.

Inuki and Nakano were rolling on the floor with laughter at this point, "Bested again, eh sis?"

"Shut up Inuki!" Zeta growled as she pushed herself back up. Nakano smirked at her.

"Play your cards right and you could become their favorite in place of Shin. You're the youngest now ya know."

"Don't you dare put me in the same rank as **that** weakling!" and she added in with a smug voice, "That's worse then being unmated like Tohru."

"You need to get smacked around some more, Zeta?" Tohru replied coolly.

"Hmph!" the youngest stormed out of the room.

"Don't go bad mouthing your brother Nakano!" Yutaka snapped. Inuki grinned cheekily, displaying his large white fangs and small pointy teeth.

"Why shouldn't he? Mom and Dad don't give a shit," he said in an arrogant voice that made Yutaka hiss a warning to his younger brothers causing both to jump and back away slightly.

"You don't scare us Yutaka," Nakano said stiffly.

"Really? Might be more convincing if you weren't shaking. You three need to learn where you stand with us," a glaring Tohru replied. The two demons already shaken from their brother scampered out of the room, not wanting to take on both of their elder siblings.

"That forms revolting Yukita," Aracnus noted, looking the figure up and down. "Not the worst but still revolting none the less. Look at this, only four limbs? And it's so scrawny looking."

"Trust me; this form could have been much worse. And besides, I find this form rather attractive, considering what it is."

"Why not kill it? You can do better." Yukita laughed at her mate.

"I need this form for my revenge. Then of course, I have other plans for it. This boy is going to help me get my body back."

"You could use any form for that. What's so special about him?"

"This is the fire demons mate." Aracnus smirked,

"You are pure evil."

"Thank you."

It was late, the sun had set and the street lights were glowing happily. Every so often the sound and lights of a passing car would snag the fire demons attention from his tree, pulling his thoughts with them before the car speed away, losing its hold on his thoughts. Hiei would once again be left with his thoughts of Kurama. He had tried many fruitless attempts and locating his lovers Ki but, he thought sadly, it was of no use.

Hiei pulled his knees to his chest, sighing into his arms, "I should have made him tell me what was going on. This could have been avoided if I had known."

"Self pity will not help the fox demon," an old voice said casually, causing Hiei to jump up, hand on the hilt of his katana, ready to attack.

"Who are you?" he growled to the old silver haired youkai sitting a branch above him.

Must you be so hostile, Hiei?" The old mans form faded out of sight like a hologram, Hiei watched the spot wide-eyed. The old youkai re-appeared behind Hiei and the fire demon struck his sword sideways through the strangers arm straight to his shoulder, the demon only chuckled, a small amused smile playing on his face as the well kept blade did nothing.

"What the hell are you?"

"An acquaintance of Yoko Kurama's. Oh, and just to mention, I'm not here in body, merely spirit, your attacks will do nothing to me." Hiei sheathed his katana, knowing these words to be right.

"Who are you?" Hiei repeated

"My name is Ayama, but you may call me Aya." Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"Aya? He's never mentioned any 'Aya's' before."

"I don't suppose he has. We only met on his latest trip to spirit world." Aya's carefree smirk faded, "I would like to help you reclaim your Yoko from the demons sticky web of mind control."

"How?"

Ayama reached into the inner pocket of his yellow tunic, pulling out a golden spider pendent on a fragile looking golden chain. It was the finished product of what Aya had started even before he had personally met Kurama. He held it out for Hiei to take, Hiei eyed the item carefully. Aya nodded for Hiei to take it.

The fire demon turned the pendent between his fingers, eyeing the ancient looking kanji written on the belly of the spider. "It's a sutra spell for possessions," Aya pointed out, "It will not dispel the demon but it will hold her at bay for Kurama to have control over his own body until I can help further."

"What do you want me to do with it? I don't know where Kurama is."

"Just hold onto it, Hiei, it will come in handy soon enough."

"Hn," Hiei slipped the item into a hidden pocket on his cloak. "Care to tell me how you know my name?"

"I know many things my little fire demon," Aya laughed, "All will be explained in time." The form faded out again like it had before, leaving only his cryptic words behind.

"What will be explained in time?" Hiei looked down as a piece of paper floated down to land on his branch. He read over the loopy writing:

Remember my name; you will need my assistance in the future.

…………………………….(again no indents allowed)-Aya-

"Hn, old man," Hiei put his hand in his pocket and slumped against the tree. He fingered the cold golden object and he couldn't extinguish the light of hope that rose in his heart, making it beat faster. If this could help Kurama then he was more then willing to try it.

Back in the cells of spirit world prison Ayama smirked, "I wish you luck," he whispered to the air.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inulover: and so ends that chapter. Sorry it was a little slow but the next chapter will have a fight in it. If you can't guess between whom then you need to think harder (smiles) here are review answers.

**_Volpi Di Spirito: _**Yay! Glad you liked the fight scene (smiles) I aim to please. Hehe. I did make sure to have Yukita call him a blind idiot though. Lol. No, the second one didn't count as new. If I thought I wouldn't get many then it would have counted though. Lol. I don't want to discontinue any of my stories but I want reviews too. Hope ya liked this one.

**_Nightshadow131: _**you're right; I should have added more detail. I re-read it after I got your review. I was trying to make the fight scenes go a little smoother is all, instead of telling every last move. I assumed the readers could tell when someone was attacking someone else; maybe I shouldn't have assumed so much you think? Hmmm. Glad you still liked it though. Glad your not mad, though I still haven't reviewed, I really have a lot to catch up on huh? As far as my StS fic goes it will be posted definitely on AdultFanFiction . net possibly on media miner but that sight is soooo ridiculous! It's still gonna be a while for that but if you like I can e-mail you the link or let you know when it's up.

**_MikuSamu: _**that's what I'm hoping for, I loss people other wise, lol (smile) oh, you wanna know why the whole Kurama learning relationship lessons is going so smoothly? Because I didn't even realize I was doing it, lol. But yes, you can expect more tantalizing events (smiles) (pretty words) lol.

**_Dragonflyr: _**it's nice seeing people who read the first one reviewing. I have yet to see the three people that asked me to write more reviewing though, I'm gonna have ta go hunt them down, lol. Yeah? Well your not the only one that likes to torture Bishi's. you read my first one. Lol. Glad ya like it.

**_Skyla3: _**that's cool. And just for you I'm gonna try to work in some more torturing for ya. Actually as I was thinking about your review it gave me a great idea to make the plot thicker and torture Kurama more.(cackles evilly)

**_Yoko Sayakka: _** if you start throwing stuff let me know so I can grab a helmet. Lol here ya go, hope it was worth it.

**_Youko Kara: _** yay! Pretty reviews! Thank you!

**_Mea( ): _**how could I not update now? Hope you enjoyed it.

**_Topazkitsune: _**(smiles) now I'm all happy! Yay! Glad you like my writing. Doesn't mean ya can't complain? Only if you've completely abandoned the story can you not complain, lol.

Inulover: was that so hard? Can we keep this up please with out me having to threaten with no updates? Thank for all the wonderful reviews guys! I'm all happy again and working on chapter seven so keep reviewing.

KuramaHiei: either that or we hear about it.

Ja ne


	8. ch7 Yukita vs Hiei

Inulover: I seem to have a habit for dieing over breaks, don't I? Heh, sorry bout that. Anyways, I'm on a role! I haven't had to threaten to discontinue again! Yaaaaaay! I feel loved!

Kurama: (smacks Inulover in the head) quit acting like a fool and get on with it already.

Inulover: (sniffles) you're so mean to me!

Wufei: Stupid women!

Inulover: o.0 where the fuck did **you** come from!!

Wufei: (shrugs and sits in a chair)

Inulover: oh lord -.-. (Sigh) lets start this shall we? Reviews at the bottom. Oh, this probably goes without saying but, _italics_ anything flashback. 'Thoughts', "speech" obviously. I can't seem to make up my mind these days so, no one get confused.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hiei jumped from tree branch to tree branch all the while thinking to himself,

'I know I felt Kurama's Ki just now.' He continued his flight for fifteen minutes non-stop. 'Where in the hell is he… she… iir! Where the hell are they?!' he stammered for the words. Not wanting to say it was Kurama that had tried to kill him in the cave, it wasn't, but he didn't like thinking that the Kumo(1) had fully taken over his fox either.

The brush was thick and the canopy covered the area like a blanket. Small rays of golden-white light peeked through the tiny gaps in the leafy covering. Hiei ignored the small thorns and branches that kept nipping at him as he desperately tried to find where he had felt his lovers' energy.

The small slivers of light, after many minutes, began to widen until a bright flash of sunshine burst into the small demon's line of vision, blinding him temporarily.

_Hiei leaned against the blue wall of one, Yusuke Urameshi's apartment, starring at his teammates drunken mother passed out on the couch in front of him, "hn."_

"_Um, Yusuke? Should we just leave her there?" Botan asked uncertainly, glancing at the detective in the kitchen over the low wall. _

"_Yeah, don't worry; she'll be passed out for hours,"_

"_That's not quite what I meant," Yusuke held up a coke,_

"_Want one?"_

"_No thank you. Where's Kuwabara?"_

"_Somethin' about a test," Yusuke plopped down on one of the chairs, "Shizuru won't let 'em out of the house."_

"_Well then, let's get down to business, shall we?"_

"_What business? We find Kurama, we capture him, then we figure out what to do from there," he hooked his hands behind his head, smirking._

"_Do you really think it will be that simple?" The detective jumped at Hiei's sudden growl. "Kurama is a formidable opponent and Yukita won't give in without a fight."_

"_And the question on everyone's mind is: will you be able to fight back? Considering your relationship." _

_Hiei glanced at the detective, a defiant glare settled on his features which Yusuke countered easily. "I don't know how you found out, detective, but I don't let my emotions get in the way of a fight." Hiei played with the tiny pendent in his pocket and hope of being able to save Kurama flared again. 'You've made me such a sap, Kurama,' he thought, mildly disturbed by the fact. Feelings such as love were not useful to a warrior such as himself. 'But I will get you back.'_

_Botan and Yusuke sadly watched Hiei space out again. "We'll get him back, Hiei. Maybe you shouldn't..."_

"_Don't tell me what to do Urameshi. I'm fighting."_

"_Right then," Botan whipped out a demon compass from her pink kimono sleeve, "Let's get going shall we?"_

"_Uh, Botan, you do remember that thing doesn't work if he's ... uhh... she's masking his…er…her energy,"_

"_Unless we have a piece of his hair." Botan jumped over to Hiei and started patting him down. Hiei growled, his hand twitching, he was about ready to pull his katana out when the fairy girl held up a piece of red hair. "I thought you would have some on you." She placed the strand in the compartment in the back of the compass and the tiny red and blue needle began spinning. _

_After a thirty minute walk the group found themselves walking through a rather large botanical garden. Shortly after the needle spun around rapidly then sparked, giving off a tiny stream of smoke. Hiei watched from his place in a tree as Yusuke threw the object somewhere yelling obscenities at it. Hiei barley caught the flicker of Ki that passed by, instantly recognizing who it belonged to he dashed off, vaguely aware that Yusuke and Botan where calling him. _

_Thus, bringing him to where he was currently standing._

'Kurama would like this,' Hiei found himself thinking as ruby eyes scanned the large clearing; it was huge! A large circle, almost perfect, surrounded on all sides by large trees and bushes, various flowers scattered between them. Not so much as one weed dared mar the ring of bright green grass.

"You noticed my little signal I see. Very good." A haughty voice rang out from a tree close by. Hiei growled and looked up to see Yukita lounging above him casually on a tree branch above him.

"What do you want with Kurama, he's done nothing to you." Hiei glared as the youkai chuckled again.

"You'll find out soon enough what I want from him," she smirked and jumped down, "If you live that long that is." A puff of blue smoke appeared around them making it imposable to see where the slippery Kumo had gone.

Hiei felt long, sharp claws rake up his spine; his hand went for the hilt of his sword. The blade flashed as he pulled the katana out of its sheath with the speed of light, swinging the sword sideways behind him as he spun around. The smoke cleared to allow Hiei to come face to face with Yoko Kurama, sword frozen in place right by the neck of the kitsune. Yukita let that revolting sneer spread on her face, "What's wrong Hiei?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice, "Don't want to hurt your lover?"

"Shut up!" Hiei punched her in the stomach. Yukita collapsed to the ground coughing, trying to get the air back into her lungs. Hiei gave Yukita an icy glare, "How did you know about that?" He asked her in a growl. Yukita smirked again, pushing herself up, still panting lightly.

"The tear gem you shed of course; it had to be one of pure love from a male koorime. Granted, I never realized that any were still living." She stood up. A large burgundy colored tree grew up in front of her until it stood at seven ft. A multitude of mouths adorned the tips of the thick ligament like branches; each one owning a mouthful of razor-sharp canine teeth, dripping with acidic saliva. "You know, I never realized that the power over plants could be so fun!" Yukita's amused voice screamed manically as a lone mouth darted after Hiei.

Not knowing what else to do he jumped into the trees, climbing higher and higher as one of the many hungry appendages chased him. He stopped at the top of a tall Ginkgo tree. A tree with long wide branches and fan-shaped leaves clustered together on the thinner, drooping limbs. It seemed as if the Death Tree had stopped coming after him.

The Willow like branches floated quietly behind Hiei as he looked through the leaves. The branches grabbed him, wrapping around his arms and legs making him form a T as it pushed the small demon out of the cover of the leaves, dangling him from the top.

Hiei struggled against the strong hold the weak branches had on him as the same mouth rose up to him at a leisurely pace. He should have known better then to have jumped into a **tree**, of all things. He burned one of his arms free from the Ginkgo trees hold and fried the advancing mouth. The plant shrieked and three more came at him, one took a bite out of his shoulder and he screamed as he felt the acid lace with his blood. The Ginkgo dropped him and another mouth grabbed him by the side, throwing him up like a dog would a bone and grabbed him again as the third branch fought over Hiei with its twin, wanting a bite as he pulled from the other side.

The squabbling caused the plant to drop Hiei to the ground, his blood pooling around him. He felt like someone had just pumped fire straight into his veins and could feel the acid still eating at his flesh where he had been bitten. There was never a more literal use of the term of one feeling as if he were on fire.

His vision fuzzy he looked over to Yukita as she stroked the plant, now tame and calm, enjoying herself as she watched Hiei suffer. Realizing that he would most likely not find another chance, he pushed himself up and stood on shaky legs, swaying lightly on his feet. He pulled the Kumo pendent out of his pocket and with the last bit of energy he had he zipped over in front of Yukita and tried to throw the necklace around his fox's neck. With speed that matched Hiei's she gutted him like a fish.

The necklace dropped out of his hand as Yukita pulled Yoko's long claws out of Hiei's stomach, her hand covered up to the wrist in blood. The stunned, limp form of the fire demon fell to the ground. Yukita licked the blood off of a finger and picked up the pendent with her clean hand.

"Well this is cute," she tucked it into a hidden pocket on the toga like garb; "You won't need this anymore."

Her plans to sit and watch as Hiei died were ruined by the sound of the spirit detective and a feminine voice calling for the little demon. She disappeared and sat high in one of the Ginkgo trees, watching as the two outsiders approached.

The Demon Tree, with the lack of the Yoko's powers to guide it, went wild; it swung around in a livid manner and when Yusuke had tried to get close to Hiei in order to help him, the tree jutted out at him. Yukita held back her amused laughter as she watched the scenario unfold; they would never get passed the Death Tree in time to save the Koorime.

"Damn it! How do we get past this thing?"

"We have to think of something!" Botan yelled back worriedly, never taking her eyes off of the prone form of Hiei on the ground.

Yusuke took aim, readied, and fired at the demon plant. The attack covered the plant on all sides but the Death Tree got away with only a couple of singes. Now, of course, it was more pissed off then ever as it charged at Yusuke.

"Oh Shit!" he dodged a branch and punched another. He tried his shot gun but it didn't work, granted his spirit gun wasn't being used to its fullest, but any stronger and it would also hurt Hiei as well. Yusuke jumped out of the way and behind one of the Ginkgo trees as a particularly large fanged mouth tried to devour him. The mouth followed suit but stopped abruptly at the tree, seeming almost like it didn't want to hurt it, or was it even maybe **afraid** of it? "Oh-kaaay," he muttered at the reaction the tree had on the death plant.

"Yusuke! Use the tree! It doesn't like the Ginkgo tree!" He leapt up and snapped off enough branches for both him and Botan to use as a sort of "Shield" against the plant.

The two slowly began to make their way closer to Hiei and the Death Tree and as before, the mouths made a couple of halted jerks towards them but faltered and opted to stay away from the branches covering them.

Botan pulled out her oar and jumped on, telling Yusuke to put Hiei on as well.

"I'll take him to Genkai; she should be able to help him." She said as she flew off and dropped her shield of leaves.

"Then that leaves me to clean up," Yusuke grinned, cracking his knuckles. Botan looked back as she heard an explosion and saw a flash of blue light.

Yukita shielded her eyes from the intensity of the detective's spirit gun, and cursed her poor luck. These damn trees had foiled her plans of killing the demon. What kind of foolish creature was afraid of a ningens plant? She watched as Yusuke turned around, running back from where he came and most likely to this "Genakai's" house.

"Yuki," she addressed one of her younger children that were perched next to her. He was barely the size of a beach ball.

"Yes, mother?" The young voice replied.

"Follow that boy and then report back to me when you find out where he is going."

"Yes mother," he scampered down the tree fast enough to leave a dust trail in his wake. Satisfied, Yukita turned to go back to the underground cave.

Yukita walked through their cave in the human form of Kurama. She was thoroughly pissed off at the fact that the damn detective had to come when he had. If had stayed away for a minute more, or better yet if the tree had killed him.

"Aracnus!" she hollered. The male demon woke up with a start and glared at his mate, displeased that she had awoken him.

"What is it?" He snapped at her, earning himself a murderous stare, not that he cared.

"Don't take that tone with me!" She visibly backed up as the coarse patch of black fur bristled up on the back of is neck.

"Remember who **you're **dealing with Yukita. You may scare the children but not me," he growled. He had the upper hand in this fight. Yukita stood down; she was in no place at the moment to force her will on her mate. If she tried to fight him she would lose. Aracnus may normally be impassive about everything but get him mad and even Yukita trembled, though she made a point to never show it. Her children knew better then she did, they would run as far away as possible when they could tell their father was in a bad mood.

Yukita waited for the male to calm down before continuing. "Were is Cain? Has he returned from his task yet?"

"No, he's still at spirit world. Whether or not he'll be able to find your items, or if he's even still alive is not a concern of mine right now. Why so hasty? You said you liked that body."

"It seems I may have to make a change in my plans."

"You failed to kill him again, didn't you?" He said amusedly, smirking.

"Shut up. That damn spirit detective came along at the wrong time. I'm not sure if he's dead or alive now, but I'm not taking chances. Yuki is tailing them now," The sourness in her voice made Aracnus laugh.

"Always sending the young ones. If he gets squashed?"

"Then we know the demons alive."

"If he returns?"

"Then he deserves higher respect from me."

The young spider watched stealthily from the shoji, intent on making his mother proud. He was watching the smaller demon that all the people seemed to be fussing over. Not only had he trailed that ningen to this shrine but he knew his mother would like to know the state of the one she had been fighting.

Genkai had managed to stitch up the larger wounds on his shoulder, sides, and stomach while Yukina neutralized most of the acidity of the venom. It was a miracle as it was that the demon hadn't died already from the acid in his veins, any longer and it would have eaten him from the inside out until there was nothing left. The acid would no longer cause Hiei's death but was still coursing through his veins which looked to be extremely painful judging by the way he constantly tossed on the futon. His breathing was harsh and raspy, he still sounded as if he were dieing.

It was agreed that they would keep Hiei at the temple until he was well again, though none of them knew how long that would be.

Yuki dashed out of sight and up the side of the wall as the tall dark haired boy walked out of the room and out of the temple. Cautiously he looked back into the room to see the young maiden tending to the pained demon. Feeling he knew enough, Yuki turned and ran back home to relay the news to his mother. 'She will be pleased with me.'

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inulover: and thus ends that chapter. Sorry it took so long but I had major writers block on several different parts of this story -.- I didn't quite know how to finish it off at first and the beginning was hell.

(1) Kumo- spider. (learned that from nightshadow131 smiles thank you night shadow)

Review response:

**_Dragonflyr: _**I don't think anyone likes spiders now (smiles) aren't they? But Yukita got taken down a notch by Aracnus in this chapter. Hope you liked it.

**_Mea: _**Thank you smiles

**_Volpe Di Spirito: _**lol. Thank you. He is mysterious isn't he? Even to me (sweatdrop) I know his major role but I think I want to try something with him. don't know yet, but something at the end.

**_Nightshadow131: _**Kay, I'll do that then. I still have your email in my buddy list. Oh and I finally got some info on Aphrodite (jumps up and down) took long enough, lol. Well as long as you can tell who was attacking who in this chapter, otherwise I need to rethink how to phrase my fighting scenes, seeing as their going to be more often now. Hmmmm…. **Can** Hiei trust Aya? (shifty eyes) maaaaybe, maaaaybe not. smile to be truthful, bunny wasn't intended, I was trying to steal Eri Yukis name from Gravitation but was to lazy to look up spelling, hence, BUNNY. lol

**_Kurama-Hieigirl25: _**I feel special **:3** hope you liked it.

**_Shawna/Kara: _**yay! I never thought I could make a yaoi hater interested in my work (smiles) glad you like it enough to want to continue. I feel special again **:3**

Inulover: action packed chapter, ne?

"Wufei: what the hell would you know about fighting women?

Inulover: God Damn it! Where are you coming from?! This is not your story! **Out**!

Wufei: And if I don't?

Inulover:(growls) Hiei! Kurama! Get rid of this Guy!!!

Wufei: **I'm going!** (runs)

Kurama: (walks in) what are you screaming about?

Inulover: nothing -.-u

Ja ne, please review smiles


	9. The enemies kiss, a Devils Heart

Inulover: Hiya, sorry it took a while for the update. I really seem to have issues with starting a chapter. Hmm, my review went back down to three wonderful people. Did others not like the fight? It is action/adventure people with drama, not a love story. Though I do have more fluff in some chapters then others. Oh well.

**-Review answers-**

**Volpi Di Spirito: **glad you liked the tree shields (smile) update wasn't very soon, sorry. But hope ya like this chapter.

**DragonFlyr: **lol. You want it? Well then you'll like this chapter (smile) you'll see what becomes of the pendent now.

**Nightshadow131:** I Know, I had to put him in though, lol. Haha, yeah, I finally found someone that'd help me. Oh, and Aphrodite is a guy (though you wouldn't know it by looking at him, Oi!) lol. Yeah, I "Eiri Yuki"isn't his REAL name, it was in the manga. Thank you for the compliment (smile) I'll try to keep it up.

Inulover: on to the story! (Haven't said that in a while, lol)

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The sickly fire demon writhed in pain as his body tried to fight against the acid still running through his veins, fever beginning to ware him down. Cool hands ghosted over the heated flesh, attempting to extinguish the fire raging in the small demon. Hiei relaxed slightly under his sister's ministrations, though his body still was ridged. Yukina had been able to keep the acid from eating through his veins but it still held power over Hiei and didn't want to let go.

Yukina sighed and went to the task of changing the bandages covering nearly the whole pale torso of her unknown brother. She unwrapped the existing ones, being careful not to pull the stitches, and cleaned off the wounds a little with some antiseptic liquid Genkai had given her before tightly wrapping him back up.

Two pairs of eight gleaming red eyes watched the maiden work from afar in the safety of a couple thick bushes and a shallow borrow. Sitting patiently, watching... waiting for the ice apparition to leave the Fire Youkai's side so they could capture the demon in his weakened state. Yukina replaced the black shirt and left the room. Time for the kumo to make their move.

In the Reikai a sly shadow was steadily making its way through Koenma's castle, searching for the artifacts room as it glided across the ceiling. An hour of searching later the kumo was rewarded with the sight of a large pink door clearly labeled _artifacts, _'fools. They label things so bluntly.' He crawled down the door and through the crack at the bottom, beginning to look around the gray stone room immediately.

Cain found many things in his search of the artifacts room. Charms lying on oak tables for inspections, opened books on wrought iron stands and shelves. Swords with intricately carved hilts and strange shaped blades in glass cases. Jewels of nearly every shape and color scattered all over the room were the only thing that he paid attention to. Blues, greens, purples, reds. Squares, ovals, spheres, triangles, diamonds. None, however, bared the Kanji of _Devil's Heart _on them, nor did he find a "staff like pedestal" as his mother had put it.

Thoroughly frustrated, Cain scuttled out of the room to find a dark corner to seethe in. This little adventure was not going as well as he would have liked. There was no sign of the jewel in the artifacts room, but he couldn't think of where else it could have been stored. Of course, Cain knew he couldn't return to his mother empty handed if he valued his life.

With newfound determination he crawled across the ceiling, looking for a room that contained the jewel he sought.

The kumo noticed that the guard was beginning to get thicker as he came closer to a specific hallway. What could they have down that hall that would call for so many guards to protect it? Cain was going to find out.

Finding a door similar to that of the one he had been in previously he crawled closer. Four ogres kept guard in front of the tan door with _restricted do not enter_ written over it. Cain found it hilarious how they marked every last door, and that their guard was made of ogres.

With stealth that only a spider could manage, he crept down the door. 'They are such fools, keeping their backs turned,' he scoffed in his mind.

The room was near identical to the artifacts room, except that this room held a darker, more malevolent feeling to it, where as the last had felt more magical and opened. The room held the same things, swords, books, gems, charms, but none were spaced freely. Everything in the room was chained down to the floor. Swords plastered in wards and in chained cases. Books on closed off bookcases also chained. Jewels in floor cases, wards covering the glass. It was all so foreboding, the negative energy so great it made the young spider nearly back out.

He didn't however. He stayed and smirked, small but long fangs showing. If there was any place in this castle were they could hide a jewel said to have come from the heart of the devil himself. A jewel of such a deep red that it shown black, this was it.

There was a staff in the middle of the room, the jewel at the top ... Black? Cain shifted his spot and the light bounced off of the surface... not black but red. He scuttled closer to find that it was no staff but a stone stand baring a skillfully carved hellhound. A beast resembling a Doberman, but the eyes were carved in a menacing glare, its body positioned in an arched curve as if preparing to attack. A pair of large stone bat-like wings jutting out of the creature's shoulder blades, rising up, creating a shallow bowl for the jewel to reside. A tiny wick poked out of the stone wing, leading into the cup.

The jewel on top baring the kanji for _devil_ and _heart_, its color as dark as he was told. All was chained to the ground, wards covering the metal ropes. Cain reared back and blew fire unto the chains, burning the paper wards, melting the strong chains. An alarm sounded and he quickly stuffed the orb in his bag, grabbing the hellhound stand in his mouth and ran up the wall, resting on the ceiling.

Guards came pouring into the room, ready for attack with axes and swords, all looking around for the thief. One of the "brighter" ones gasped and pointed to the spot of the missing _Devil's Heart._ Cain took the chance to speed out of the room, knowing with pride that his mother would be proud of him.

The unbearable heat was starting to return, his arms were sore at the joints for some unfathomable reason. Hiei groaned and tried to shift to a more comfortable position only to find that he couldn't. He realized slowly that he wasn't lying down anymore, and what ever was against his back was cold as ice and rough.

"So, the little one is awake now?"

'That voice... what?' Hiei reluctantly opened his ruby orbs, focusing on the face of his fox.

His heart jumped when he thought that Kurama had come back. After noticing that evil smirk however, his fever-muddled mind realized that it was Yukita, not his beloved fox. A scowl settled on the fire youkai's face.

Yukita grinned, tracing a slender finger down the side of Hiei's face from his temple to his chin. Hiei roughly pulled away, wincing as the movement caused him to become dizzy.

"You don't seem to be feeling very well," she said in a mock concern.

"Where... am... I?" Hiei panted, mentally cursing himself for letting his voice sound so weak and raspy in front of the enemy.

"My cave of course, one of them anyway. I had Yutaka and Tohru bring you here, I thought that you would enjoy seeing what I'm about to do next." Hiei growled again and the kumo chuckled, leaning in close to Hiei's ear, "You and your lover will be together in hell soon enough," she whispered. Then she pulled back and placed a kiss on the small demons lips.

Hiei froze. Glazed blood ruby orbs widened, Hiei didn't know what he was supposed to be feeling; He was both disgusted and delighted.

The lips that kissed him were the same ones of his lover, the same petal softness and gentleness that he had become accustomed to. The same lips that he'd had the pleasure of feeling glide over his body; the lips that brought on whole new sensations and feelings he had never know before Kurama.

All these aspects, the softness of his lips, the light smell of roses that the fox always held, the face and body, belonged to Kurama, yes, but something was missing; his soul.

Hiei didn't feel the warmth that he always felt when his fox kissed him. The love that was always there, making him feel wanted... needed; it wasn't there.

"Hn, you should quit teasing him so much, Yukita." She pulled away and looked at her mate with a saucy stare.

"Jealous, Aracnus?" she said smugly.

"Ch, why would I be jealous of **_that _**thing?"

She turned back to her captive, chained on the wall with web shackles as he spit out the taste left behind from the kiss. "Now, now, what would your lover think if he saw you reacting this way to his kiss?" she said in that mocking, haughty voice that was grating on Hiei's nerves.

"You are **_not_** Kurama. You're a vile beast that needs to die!"

Pure rage shadowed over Yukita's features. Forcefully she grabbed Hiei's chin, her nails digging into the soft flesh.

"Watch your tone with me! I could kill you right now if I so wanted!" Hiei winced as the sharp nails dug deeper, "And you're in no position to fight me." The venom was clear in her voice, mocking and teasing tone aside, her eyes shinning as hard as cold steel.

"Mother! Mother!"

Yukita roughly released Hiei, turning towards the entrance to the cavern.

"I found it mother! I found it!" The excited young voice called to her as the tiny spider ran into the room with the staff in his mouth.

"You're back, Cain, good." She grabbed the staff and bag from him, dismissing her offspring. Cain looked mildly disappointed but obeyed his mother's wishes.

Yukita pulled the orb from the bag, inspecting it. "He found the right thing, I shall have to praise him later," she mumbled to herself.

Hiei eyed the jewel suspiciously as Yukita stuck the stone staff into the ground, and then placed the orb in the cup formed by the hound's stone wings.

"You've heard of how humans have sacrificed their souls to the devil to obtain their desires," Yukita spoke without looking up, her voice impassive. "This is like a short cut. By burning it I can get my body back. Of course, I'm not stupid, I wouldn't use my own soul," a smirk appeared, "That is where you're lover comes in." Hiei was speechless.

A sudden spark of gold shone from around Yukita's neck, drawing the youkai's attention. Yukita's smirk widened.

"Yes, I'm wearing the sutra pendent, and no, it doesn't work to dispel my soul as must have been your intention."

'Why did I listen to that old bastard!'

"Mother, please! Extract your revenge!" Hiei looked to the corner of the room, for the first time noticing the five spider youkai.

"Shut up, Tohru!" Zeta scoffed.

"What'd you say to me?" Tohru growled, ready to attack her egg-mate. Nakano and Inuki began chuckling at there female egg-mates display as Yutaka tried to separate the quarrelling kumo.

"Get a hold of yourself, Tohru!"

"All five of you shut up!" Yukita screamed at her eldest children and they immediately silenced. "I've had enough of this, and frankly, little demon, you've pushed me too far. Let us get this over with," Yukita said.

She bit her index finger; tiny rivulets of bright blood began to run down the pale flesh. She touched the finger to the wick sticking out of a stone wing. The flame shone the color of blood as it ate up the filament, igniting the _Devil's Heart_. Black smoke billowed from the top of the smoldering jewel.

The eyes of the hellhound began to glow wavering yellow, a pair of ghostly, tattered bat-like wings rose out of the intricately carved stone.

Yukita laughed as the devil began to take shape. She picked up the pendent around her neck with a bloody hand, showing it to Hiei. "You see how this did nothing? You risked your life for a piece of heavy costume jewelry and now **I've** won!" She cackled joyously as the blood began to crawl down the belly of the kumo pendent, filling in the kanji.

The devil dog stood high and proud in the air, black wings spread, pearly sharp teeth showing through a growling muzzle.

The Kumo pendent crackled with energy, emitting white light.

Energy Swept throughout the room, blowing wildly as both the devils and pendent energies exploded and collided. Black swirling with white.

Yukita stared at the ward around her neck as it began sucking in her soul. "It was the blood that activated it?" She screamed, energy blowing and snapping her hair and clothes behind her. "Damnit! Don't let the form escape!" A shrill scream tore from her throat as she gave her last order.

'It's putting that fox back in control!'

"Nooo!" Bright white light consumed her, blasting away anything it its path.

The white light faded, revealing Kurama on his knees as he looked around. 'I'm back.'

The large dog demon swooped down at the fox and he jumped out of the way.

"I want a soul!" the impossibly deep voice rumbled through the cave, he turned to the five spiders. Kurama took the chance to run to Hiei, freeing his unconscious love from his restraints.

"Don't let him leave!" Yutaka yelled to his egg-mates. Black energy soared around them, restricting further movement.

"I want a soul!" The devil bellowed again, swooping down on Zeta. The female screamed as she exploded, blood and flesh flying as the devil devoured her.

"Zeta!" Nakano shouted.

The devil began to fade back into its stone staff, the orbs fire extinguishing. Blood painted the walls as the black energy dispersed, Kurama and Hiei gone.

The four remaining young kumo stared at the remains of Zeta, Aracnus growled.

"Yukita was a fool for bringing that thing here," his children backed up from there father as he glowered, speaking ill of their mother. "Those two demons will pay for this," he said darkly.

Kurama laid his lover down on his bed, attempting not to jostle him too much. He traced the back of his hand across his loves feverishly warm face and frowned sadly. Hiei was in bad shape from the Death Tree's acid and was even worse off after that last incident.

Kurama wasted no time in going to his closet and pulling out a blue duffle bag, extracting a seed from it. Feeding the seed some energy he allowed it to grow into a small purple pod. He went back to Hiei and opened his mouth a bit so that he could put one corner of the alien pod in. He squeezed it lightly and a milky white sap dribbled out of the tip into Hiei's mouth.

Kurama made sure that Hiei had drunk all of the liquid in the pod before leaving and coming back with a bowl of cool water and a cloth. He dabbed the cool cloth against the heated face of his lover. Now that Hiei had taken the antidote for the tree's acid he would be fine, but Kurama wanted to give the demon some comfort. Kurama was tired himself but he wasn't going to sleep until Hiei was relaxed and peacefully asleep.

Kurama let his free hand grab the pendent around his neck. He had been able to see everything that conspired between him and Yukita. Had seen how badly Hiei had been wounded by one of his own attacks as he risked his life to get this tiny pendent around his neck. Kurama couldn't help but wonder where Hiei had gotten it in the first place. Kurama smiled softly, Hiei truly did love him if he was willing to go through all he had in order to save Kurama.

Hiei began to stir slightly and Kurama watched intently as those lovely ruby eyes focused on him. He saw how Hiei tensed slightly at first and then relaxed as his eyes locked with Kurama's. It only took looking into the emotional and currently sad emerald jewels for Hiei to see that Kurama was truly back.

He sat up slowly, ignoring the lightheadedness and his lover's pleas to lie back down. Kurama squeezed his eyes shut against the building tears as Hiei kissed him. Kurama placed his hand on the back of Hiei's neck.

"Hn. Baka," he said lightly and jokingly as they broke apart. Kurama buried his face into the side of Hiei's neck, letting the tears he had been trying to hold back fall.

"I'm so sorry Hiei. I put you through so much. Gomen nasi, I'm so sorry," he spoke with a shaking, watery voice. "I could see everything that she did to you but I couldn't stop her."

"It's alright, fox."

"No it's not!" Kurama looked at his lover in the eyes and Hiei's heart almost broke. "I nearly killed you, Hiei," he spoke softly; ducking his head down, his body trembled with the sobs he was holding back. Hiei lifted Kurama's face and kissed away the falling tears.

"I don't like seeing you like this, Koi. It doesn't suit you. Don't blame yourself."

"But it is my fault-" Hiei leaned in, kissing his fox again to silence him.

"I don't want you thinking like that."

"Hiei-"

"There's nothing you could have done to prevent any of this."

Kurama gave him a sad smile and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "Genkai and Yukina must be worried."

"Huh?"

"With the way you were captured by those two. I suppose I should let them know that you are safe." Kurama stood up and pushed Hiei back into the bed. "You should rest, I'll be right back," he said quietly as he walked into the hall.

Kurama held his hand over the receiver, noticing how badly he was trembling. He pulled back his hand and held it to his chest, taking deep breathes to try and calm down. The emotional stress had shaken him up more then he had thought. He reached for the receiver again and called Genkai. No one answered, which he suspected they wouldn't, and he left a message telling them that he was back and that Hiei was alright and at his house. Even if his words hadn't convinced them that he was back then his emotional voice would definitely alert them.

Kurama placed the phone back and leaned on the wall, slipping down to rest on the floor, shaking. He wrapped his arms around his chest, trying to calm down. Feeling he could at least support himself he stood and went back to his room.

"Kurama?"

"You are supposed to be sleeping, Hiei."

"What's wrong? You're shaking," he asked, ignoring Kurama's words.

"Nothing, Hiei. I'm fine." He walked back to the bed and Hiei gave him a look that clearly said _don't you dare start this again._

"I'm just tired, Hiei. It has been a rather emotional day."

"Then come to bed," Hiei moved over to make room for his fox to crawl in.

Kurama smirked and stripped down to his boxers, laying his clothes on the ground. He crawled in next to his lover, turning off the bedside lamp.

Hiei wrapped his arms around him and Kurama did like wise as fatigue finally caught up with the both of them.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inulover: And thus ends that. I rather like how this chapter ended up turning out. Don't be fooled though, it's not over yet.

Hiei: Like any one would even care.

Inulover: I am really starting to get pissed off at you.

Hiei: hn.

Inulover: grr. Whatever. Please review and tell me what you think.

Ja ne


	10. monday morning Reprieve

Inulover: Hey peoples! I made an update! Yay! Lol

**_Dragonflyr: _**lol, I don't know what to say but THANK YOU (smile) hope you continue to like my work so highly in the future. 3

**_Volpi Di Spirito: _**glad you liked how I did the whole demon dog thing. Lol, I know, as I wrote about them labeling everything I was thinking "they really would do this though" lol. Thank you.

**_Nightshadow131: _**lol, hinting at something? Haha. Least it was sooner this time. I think my bishi torture quo has been less then normal though; even with Kurama possesstions and Hiei poisoning. Yay, you liked how I did the kiss, cool! I **did** update soon this time! Lol.

**_S.L.H.A.K:_** yay, thank you. (I told you that you were wrong, Hiei. **Hiei:** whatever)

Inulover: and let's begin!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kurama gazed at the warm fire demon sleeping curled up on his chest. Kurama couldn't help but smile at the way Hiei always cuddled into him like a little kitten. A slim hand traced along the soundly sleeping demons face, finding, to his relief, that the fever had broken in the night.

Kurama glanced over at the glowing clock on his nightstand, telling him it was 5:30AM. He sighed; he would have to be getting up soon for school (1). Hiei nuzzled deeper into Kurama and the kitsune turned the clock off with a yawn before it had the chance to spring to life in ten minutes. He curled up with his lover, intending to go back to sleep, he was too tired to want to bother with a trivial thing that he had no use for.

It seemed that no sooner had he fallen asleep that Kurama found himself in the all too familiar darkness. He closed his eyes, 'Oh God, not again.' He begged to himself as the cold wind rushed passed him, rustling his hair.

"You bastards!" the screech resounded around the empty space of Kurama consciousness. "I'll kill the both of you for this! **What** did you do to me? Where did you get that pendant?"

"You are the one that put the sutra around your neck, Yukita. Though I do have to say that I am grateful for your ignorance and cockiness in this matter," Kurama answered coolly to the bodiless voice; though his racing heart belied his breezy tone.

"Shut up!"

"I must ask, what is the point in possessing me?"

"To get my revenge. I will have that fire mongrel murdered by your hands and I shall use you to get my body back! You will **not** escape me, Yoko; you will **never** escape me!"

The words echoed in his head as his eyes shot open. Emerald eyes disappeared again behind their fleshy curtains. Slowly it registered in his mildly shocked mind that he was shaking again. His hair gently tickled the bridge of his nose as a tender hand brushed the strands away. Kurama smiled, "I see you're awake," Kurama pushed himself up, "would you care for something to eat? You must be hungry by now."

The kitsune made an attempt at getting out of the bed only to be pulled back down by his lover. Kurama let out a tiny startled sound as he fell on top of Hiei. "I'm not hungry, just lye down," Hiei wrapped an arm around the slim waist of his fox for emphasis. Kurama nestled his head under Hiei's chin with a content smile.

"You said you were just tired last night, fox," Kurama shifted and raised his head, looking at his lover curiously, "If that's all then why were you shaking this morning?"

Kurama remained silent for a moment as deep ruby eyes gazed into soft emeralds. Kurama briefly considered brushing the question off with a: _don't worry about it,_ but thought against it, knowing his lover wouldn't accept that. He laid his head back down with a sigh.

"It's… It is… Hard to explain," he stumbled over his words, trying to find a way to phrase it. "In my… well… when I sleep, I can hear Yukita. It happened before as well. I don't believe she can do any harm like this; at least she didn't the last time."

"So she talks to you while you sleep? What did she say that shook you up?"

"It's not so much what she said as it is the fact that she is in my head. Being threatened on the battle field is one thing; it is entirely different when the threats are being relayed straight from your mind."

"Don't think you can fool me by talking in circles. What did she say?"

"That she wants us dead. That she wants her body back… that she plans on using me to accomplish both tasks." He added softly. Kurama's hand traveled down to clutch at the Kumo pendant around his neck. "Where this sutra came from… and I am curious myself as to where you obtained this."

"Some old demon that called himself _Ayama,_ said he was an acquaintance of yours."

"Ayama?" The fox sat back up, pondering about where he had heard the name from. "Ayama… I believe I met him during my last trip to spirit world. But he was in a cell at the time… how could he have escaped?"

Hiei shrugged, "He probably never left."

"What?"

"He didn't appear in front of me physically, it was more like a hologram."

"Odd," Kurama mumbled quietly.

"It is, isn't it?"

"Not that. I just suddenly have a feeling like I have heard that name somewhere else before, a long time ago."

"He looked old; you might have heard it in passing sometime during your Yoko years."

"That must be it. Either way, it seems we owe him one, don't we?" Kurama smirked and gave Hiei a light peck on the lips before sliding to the edge of the bed. "Are you sure you are not hungry? I can make you something before I step in the shower." Hiei slid over to join his fox, wrapping his arms around Kurama's waist again. He kissed the soft flesh lightly, nipping at the crook of his neck.

"I'm sure, but I wouldn't mind joining you in the shower," He nipped at Kurama's neck again.

"Mmm," Kurama leaned back into his lovers chest but stopped as he felt the demon tense, rudely reminded of the Youkai's wounds. He sat back up, much to both of their disappointments. "You're still injured, Hiei. We shouldn't do that just yet."

"I'm fine," he insisted with a slight growl to his voice.

"You were not fine just a minute ago when I leaned into you," Kurama countered sternly. He pulled Hiei to his feet, "Still, feel free to join me."

"What fun is there if we can't do anything?" Kurama huffed and folded his arms over his chest.

"What, am I only good for sex?" he said icily. Hiei gaped at his lover.

"What? No… I didn't… Huh?" he stopped as he noticed Kurama chuckling lightly, 'I didn't realize I missed his laugh so much.'

"Hn,"

"I'm sorry, Koi. I couldn't help myself, the timing was too perfect."

'Two can play this game, fox,' Hiei thought evilly. "It's gonna take more then that, Kitsune."

Kurama quirked an eyebrow, 'He's playing along? I mustn't let this opportunity pass by.' He smirked and pulled Hiei into a heated kiss, their tongues playing with each other until they broke apart. "Was that adequate for you?"

'It's a start,' Hiei pulled his fox to the shower; he had ideas of what would be "adequate."

Half an hour later a pleased looking fire demon sauntered back into Kurama's bedroom, a towel around his waist; a thoroughly ticked Kitsune behind him, also in a towel. Hiei smirked and looked back to his mate, "What are you still complaining about? Don't try and tell me you didn't enjoy yourself," his smirk widened, "Because the moans I was getting out of you tell otherwise."

Kurama blushed lightly, "that is beside the point!" yelled the flustered fox, "You are so stubborn, I told you that I didn't want to hurt you."

"And you didn't."

Kurama sighed, "I could cut your arm off and you would say the same thing. I can see the blood Hiei." The fox maneuvered his partner to the bed and sat him down, pulling the blood spotted towel down from his side, revealing the area where a few of the stitches had popped.

"So? I said it didn't hurt."

Kurama rested his head on Hiei's chest in defeat, "You are impossible, Hiei," he said exasperatedly.

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

"You had better be thankful that I love you as much as I do. I highly doubt that there are many people that would be able to put up with you." He pulled a first aid kit out from under his bed. "Let me check your wounds, Hiei."

Hiei obliged and let Kurama unwrap the bindings. Kurama inspected where the wound had re-opened, finding it not to be all that serious; merely a few popped stitches that where no longer of use (seeing as the wound was nearly healed). Kurama traced a finger along the side of one of the stitches, 'I caused this,' he thought sadly.

Warm fingers slid under his chin, forcing Kurama to meet Hiei's stern gaze. "If you start blaming yourself again then I'm not going to let you tend to these little scratches." Kurama gave him a small smile and went back to his job.

"I could remove the stitches right now if you promise to take it easy, of course, I know how you are, it might not be smart," Kurama joked as he snipped the little black threads off. After he finished, Kurama wrapped the injuries back up in gauze and bandages.

"I know how **you** are, fox," Kurama looked up, "You hold onto things that you blame yourself for and then never let them go." Kurama gave him a wavering look,

"I don't-"

"Kuronue ring a bell?(2)" Kurama swiftly shut up. "I realize I'm not really the best person to be lecturing you on letting go of things past, but, if you don't… then it's… going to start eating you up and I don't… I don't want to see that."

Hiei averted his gaze, finding that he was slightly embarrassed at expressing his concern as deeply as he had. Kurama couldn't help but smile as he noted the blush reddening his lovers face. He always found it sweet and cute when Hiei tried to express how he felt about something to show he cared, even if it went against his instinct to ignore it or give a sarcastic remark.

"I'll tell you what, if you forget about stabbing me nearly a year and a half ago I'll put this behind me; deal?"

"Yes, but how did you-"

"I know my lover, Hiei," he smirked while standing up, "Now what do you say to us getting dressed?"

"If we have to."

Hiei searched around the whole room for his shirt as Kurama pulled on open teal shirt that matched nicely with the light-blue jeans and white t-shirt. Hiei let out a frustrated growl.

"Damnit! Where's my shirt!" Kurama laughed.

"I believe it's still at Master Genkai's, you didn't have a shirt when I brought you here."

"And you are just **now** telling me this? Why not fifteen minutes ago when I started looking!"

Kurama laughed again and tossed Hiei one of his long sleeved, black, button up shirts. "It will be a bit big but it should do for the time being."

Hiei slipped the large shirt on and glared down at where is hands used to be. Kurama tried rather unsuccessfully to hide his snickering behind his hand and Hiei turned his glare unto the fox. Kurama burst out laughing as the glare lost it's effect due to the sleeves that hung a floppy inch past the smaller demons hand.

"Hn,"

"I'm sorry, Hiei," Kurama spoke as he came down from his laughing high. He barely resisted going into another bout of laughter as Hiei tried to push the sleeves up, only to have them fall back into place.

"Here, let me help you," Kurama smirked as he neatly folded the sleeves up to Hiei's bicep. "Better?"

"Hn,"

"You're welcome. Hungry now?" Hiei nodded so the two went downstairs.

The couple stopped at the bottom of the stairs as they smelled food cooking in the kitchen. Curiously they looked in to find Kurama's mother making eggs. She turned around.

"Good Morning you two, sleep well?"

"Yes, Kassan," Kurama gave his mother a hug, "But when did you get back? You're early."

"I got back late last night, the two of you were already asleep, I don't think a gun shot would have woken the two of you."

'She doesn't mind my skipping school?'

The three sat down for breakfast with mild talk of how Shiori's trip went and what had "happened" while she was gone. When they finished, Kurama cleared the table and Shiori asked to talk to her son alone for a moment. Hiei went upstairs to wait for his fox.

"Um, Yes, Kassan, what is it?"

"When were you planning on telling me about the two of you?"

"What?" Kurama blushed, looking nervous.

"I don't have a problem with it, Shuichi. I do wish you had told me yourself and I hadn't have found out from the shower this morning."

Kurama's blush darkened and his mother smiled, "I trust your judgment, Shuichi, and I want you to be happy, but please, keep your little escapades quieter from now on?"

"Y-yes, sorry," Shiori smiled and kissed her son's forehead.

"I think he's waiting for you."

"Yes," Kurama began to walk away but his mother's voice stopped him.

"And, Shuichi, you **will** be going to school tomorrow."

"Hai," Kurama smiled and walked back out to find his lover smirking on the top of the stairs.

"Seems we were a little loud this morning, ne?"

"It seems so… I'd rather not talk about it," Kurama shook his head; nearly completely mortified that his mother had actually **heard** them having sex. The only way it could have been worse was if she had walked in on them.

By 2:30 in the afternoon Shiori had left for work, leaving the two demons in the house. Neither doing anything since Kurama had flat out refused to have sex with Hiei until his wounds were fully healed. Hiei had his own plans though and was currently trying to seduce his lovely fox into playing, but Kurama was putting up a good fight.

Hiei was hanging himself on Kurama's shoulders, kissing and biting his neck, roaming his hands in all the places he knew turned his fox on. Kurama was trying to ignore the advances by doing his homework that he had neglected the night he had been possessed. He barely kept from gasping as the stealthy hands found their way to his crotch.

"You're excessively horny tonight, Hiei," Kurama glanced at the pouting fire koorime, "But you forget whom you are dealing with. I have more self restraint then you give me credit for."

Hiei growled, "I'm bored, why are you so adamant on this?"

"Kurama grinned, "You are such the child, Hiei," he said amusedly, receiving a glare from the demon in question. "I refuse to partake in any activity that will result in re-opening your wounds-" and he added as an afterthought, "-again." He smiled as Hiei gave up, grumbling, and simply folded his arms across Kurama's shoulders.

"_This is sickeningly sweet."_

Kurama tensed as the voice sounded in his head and Hiei looked at his lover worriedly, "Kurama?"

'What was that?'

"_You can here me, can't you?" Yukita's voice sounded smug._

'Why can I hear her? Is the charm weakening?' a pang of fear washed through him, turning his blood cold. 'No, I could hear her before as well, however, that was right before she took control.' He thought, nervous fear alive in his every nerve.

"_Did you think you could get rid of me? You can't-" _the laugh that he never wanted to hear again rang through his mind. _"-You will **never** get away from me."_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inulover: CLIFFHANGER been awhile since I put one of those in noticeably, huh? Hope you enjoyed this one. I didn't like it as much as I did the last one but, eh, whatcha gonna do?

Kurama: Please review, it keeps her from torturing us with her lack there of.

Inulover: oh, shut up! humph!

Ja ne, **review please!**

**(1)I don't know at what time the average school in japan starts soI just used whenI have to get up.**

**(2) He is mentioned in the YuYu Hakusho movie _Poltergeist Report_**


	11. Genkai's Offer

Inulover: Holy shit! It's been a month since I last updated? I lost track of time with my Latin projects, (schools a bitch). I was working on it though, just not typing it (laughs nervously).

**Review responses:**

**Nightshadow131: **Had to start throwin' my cliffhangers in again. I know, isn't it! I couldn't help but let Shiori find out ha-ha, poor Kurama. He-he, guess I did get slightly carried away… should have called the chapter, "Monday morning sex" lol, too damn bad its PG-13. yay! I love when people say my dialog is good (smile) I try and make it just right, if the dialog in a fic isn't good it throws the whole thing off for me,(more then a bad story line). Guess I didn't update very soon though, ne? lol, sry, like I stated previously, schools a bitch.

**Dragonflyr: **nope, she won't… cause she's already dead, lol. But really, I can't leave it off with "and she died… again" she has to provide more bishi torture (wink). Will it never end? Don't know, judging by the rate of my updates it could be going for a while, lol. Again, not very quick of an update, sry. And thank you for loving my story (smile).

**Volpi Di Spirito: **why won't she die? Cause she's dead, lol. (smile) that was rather cruel of me, having Shiori hear them in the shower, lol. Update soon? Ehh, hope this wasn't too bad of a wait. Hehe.

Inulover: onto the fic

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_/(last time… it's been a while)_

"You can here me, can't you?"_ Yukita's voice sounded smug._

'_Why can I hear her? Is the charm weakening?' a pang of fear washed through him, turning his blood cold. 'No, I could hear her before as well, however, that was right before she took control,' he thought, nervous fear alive in his every nerve._

"Did you think you could get rid of me? You can't_-" the laugh that he never wanted to hear again rang through his mind. "-_You will **never** get away from me_."/_

Comforting hands shook the fox, pulling him out of his daze. He blinked a few times, shaking, realizing that Yukita's voice had faded. Hiei pulled the swivel chair out to look his lover in the eye, the movement making Kurama realize just how dizzy he felt.

"Kurama?"

Kurama slowly rested his head on Hiei's shoulder, burying his face in the warm crook of his lover's neck; hands clenching in the fabric of the borrowed shirt. Hiei wrapped his arms around Kurama, surprised by his actions. Hiei could feel the shivers running through Kurama's body and he held the trembling form tighter. Fear was practically radiating off of the kitsune.

Kurama mumbled wavering words into Hiei's shoulder that the demon couldn't understand.

"I heard her, just now," Kurama spoke louder, voice still quivering. Hiei looked curiously at Kurama and the fox seemed to almost sense the questionable gaze. "I heard Yukita, just now. She was talking to me. The last time that happened was right before she took control of me." Kurama huddled closer to the comforting body wrapped around him, enveloping himself in the quiet support his lover was giving. "I don't want that to happen again…" he added in a soft voice, "I won't be able to handle it."

Hiei stayed speechless, he had no idea what to do. As much as he would have liked to say that it was nothing to worry about, that everything was fine and she couldn't do anything more, he couldn't. No matter how desperately the both of them wanted to hear it said, they were not words of promise, just empty nothings that could turn out to be false, despite giving temporary reassurance. All he could do was hold the tremulous form closer and wait for the fear to pass.

Minutes later Kurama managed to compose himself enough so that he could remove himself from the warm embrace. There was nothing said between them as the doorbell rang, cutting their time short. Hiei scowled as he looked at the bedroom door, recognizing the Ki.

"What's the detective doing here?" he growled.

"Checking up on me, I would suppose. I am sure my credibility is not at its highest at the moment," Kurama replied somberly as he stood from his chair.

The very second the door was opened, Kurama found himself under probing russet eyes. Kurama backed away slightly, uneasy at the Reikai Tentai ('s?) proximity. A little vein pulsed on Hiei's forehead as he gritted his teeth, watching Yusuke circle the fox.

Chocolate eye's set on emerald and Kurama sweat-dropped, what exactly _was_ the detective looking for?

"Yu-Yusuke, what are you doing?"

Yusuke gave a goofy grin and slapped his friend on the back, "Welcome back, fox boy." He let himself in, leaving a clueless Yoko at the door. He glanced at Hiei briefly, "Nice shirt, but isn't it a little big?"

"Shut up!"

Laughing, he sat down on a couch, making himself comfortable. Hiei followed him in warily, hands in his pants pocket.

"What are you doing here, detective?"

"What? Can't a guy come and visit with his buddies?" He asked innocently.

Kurama walked in, sitting opposite Yusuke, "Not when the visitor is leery about them."

"And we are _not_ 'buddies'," Hiei added curtly.

Yusuke sighed, cocky attitude aside, and looked seriously at Kurama. "Look, Kurama, no one blames you for anything, alright? We just want to help.

"I'm actually here because the old bat wanted me to give you a message; she said that you should go and stay at her temple for awhile. Until things cool down, ya know?"

"What the hell for?" Hiei shot at the detective.

"How the hell should I know? I'm just the delivery boy here."

"In order to keep an eye on me, I'd assume," came the quiet tone. Hiei turned angry eyes on the youth across from him.

"Kurama doesn't need any babysitting."

"No, Hiei. It might not be such a bad idea." Hiei gazed at Kurama with the most taken aback expression. "Now that my human mother is back," Kurama continued, "I shouldn't take the risk of hurting her, should Yukita manage to take control of me again."

"_And I **will**, too."_

Kurama jumped slightly at the unexpected voice, closing his eyes against the mild dizziness, fists gripping the fabric of his jeans. Hiei watched sadly, knowing that he couldn't do anything.

Hiei reached over, loosening Kurama's iron grip from his pants, letting Kurama instead clutch at his hand. Yusuke raised an eyebrow at Hiei's "abnormal" behavior but the demon didn't give a shit about what the detective thought, all that mattered right then was his fox.

"Don't let that bitch get to you, Kurama, that's just what she wants."

"I know, Hiei," Kurama replied softly.

"Well, if you two are done flirting, mind if we get going?"

Both demons stared at Yusuke with blank faces at his comment. Yusuke grinned, "Maybe I should stay at the hags place too. It'd be great to see her reaction when she spots you two fucking like bunnies."

Not a second later Yusuke found a shiny piece of steel pointed at his face and he pressed himself into the couch. "Oi! I was only kiddin'! Calm down, Hiei. Kurama, don't you have a leash on him yet?" Yusuke gave a discreet wink in the fox's direction.

Kurama smiled back. There was no one in the world that could provide a better tension breaker then Yusuke Urameshi.

Kurama stood up, "Yes, I do have a leash for him, but I don't believe you'd want to see that. Sooo, this will have to do." Slender fingers grabbed Hiei's chin, soft lips descending upon the fiery spirits own. Kurama slid his arms down Hiei's chest until they found his hips, wrapping around his waist to pull the distracted demon away from the detective.

Yusuke took one look at the tamed expression of the demon and laughed, "Damn, why didn't I think of that?" he joked. Hiei glared at him.

"If you had even tried it I would have killed you."

"Aww, I'm hurt, Hiei," Yusuke smirked and stood up, "Grab your stuff and let's get outta here."

Kurama shook his head, "I can't do that, Yusuke, Shiori would wonder where I am if I left now."

"So leave a note," he offered as an easy answer.

Kurama shook his head again, "I will come later tonight, after Shiori comes home."

"Whatever. See ya later fox boy. Later, Hiei." Just as easily as Yusuke had entered he left.

"Hn. He's an idiot. You don't need any special watching over."

"Koi, you're more upset about this then me," Kurama pulled the fire demon to sit on his lap. Hiei leaned back, resting his head on his lovers shoulder.

"Why aren't you angrier? You said it yourself, it's only to keep an eye on you; they don't think you can be trusted!"

"I can't," he answered dejectedly. "Should this pendent stop working for some reason I'd-"

"Shut up!" Kurama gazed wide-eyed at the outburst, shocked at the pure rage that seemed to be ignited in the youkai by those simple words.

"Hiei," Kurama said softly.

"The pendent _won't_ stop working. There's no reason for that to happen." Kurama held Hiei tighter. The smaller demon spoke with such certainty that he was right, had acted like he was almost insulted by the insinuation, that Kurama almost felt guilty for speaking the truth.

"Of course, but should it stop working, for some reason unknown, it would best to be around people that can subdue me… not my human mother."

Hiei relented, he knew once Kurama's mother was in the picture there was nothing you could do to sway his judgment. Not that people could sway his mind even if his mother wasn't involved.

Hiei relaxed farther into Kurama's embrace, enjoying the feeling of his warm body tenderly wrapped around him. He knew he should be the one doing this for Kurama, holding and supporting him, but it seemed the fox was just as content holding the fire demon. So instead of struggling he allowed the soft heartbeat and gentle breathing to lull him to sleep, contently warm.

Shiori returned home to find both her son and his lover fast asleep on the couch, the smaller one curled against her son's chest. Shiori smiled and put her purse on the table next to the door before sneaking over into the dark room and draping a blanket over the two.

Hiei stirred lightly, ruby eyes cracking open to meet the smiling face of Kurama's mother. The woman said nothing, just ran gentle fingers through his hair once and walked away. Hiei could hear the soft thumps as she made her way up the stair case. For some reason Hiei didn't feel mad that Shiori had touched him like she would a child. In fact, she didn't look at him like a child either, more like how she looked at Kurama, with that motherly expression.

Hiei shrugged off the feeling and curled back up, promptly falling back to sleep.

Kurama woke as the tiny youkai fell back to sleep. He heard his mother bustling around upstairs and suppressed a sigh. He felt lazy from his nap, perfectly content in just following his Koibito's example and going back to sleep. He knew he couldn't though, he'd promised to be at Genkai's that night, not the next morning which he would have been much happier with.

He placed a light kiss on Hiei's lips to rouse him enough to be unlatched from the fox's shirt, and then moved him to lie on the couch, wrapped warmly in the blanket.

Quietly Kurama made his way up the dark stair case, walking down the equally dark hallway, only illuminated by the soft glow coming from his mothers bedroom.

"_Going to check in with your mother? How sweet." _

The voice sent a wave of vertigo to pass through the fox and he stumbled, running into the wicker stand holding the telephone; the phone book sent crashing to the ground.

"_What? Not used to this yet?"_ she cackled, sending more lightheadedness to wash over him, the room began to swim lightly.

He hated this; Kurama couldn't fathom why he always felt dizzy whenever Yukita talked.

"Shuichi? Are you alright sweetie?"

Kurama looked up to see the Dopple-ganger form of his mother walking towards him. Kurama mentally cursed, he loved his mother dearly but her timing could be awful at times.

The snickering died out, allowing the spell to pass and his vision to clear up.

"Shuichi? You're pale, are you feeling alright? What was that about? You looked ready to faint."

Kurama plastered a fake smile on his face and straightened up. "I'm fine, just a headrush after sleeping for so long." If the look on Shiori's face was any indication, she wasn't buying it.

A mothers intuition, adorable and endearing, but also a pain in the ass at moments like this.

"Really, Okasan, I'm fine."

Shiori gave him the classic look that all mothers had, that said, 'I-know-you're-lying.'

Kurama gulped, now this was going to be a tricky task, 'here goes nothing.'

"Okasan? I was invited to stay at a friend's house for a while, may I go?"

"For how long?"

"Maybe a week."

Shiori gave him "the look" and he backed down slightly.

"I don't want you missing school, Shuichi." Her tone was one that would have led any normal teenager to back down, but Kurama persisted.

Kurama mentally cringed, time for the lowering himself to an adolescent level. 'Thank god Hiei is not going to see this.'

"Please, Okasan, I won't miss any school, he is in my class." Kurama gave her the "pleading" eyes and slightly "childish" tone; Shiori faltered slightly.

"Your class? You're not talking about our little Hiei?"

Kurama tried to stifle a laugh; he could only imagine Hiei glaring heated daggers at the tiny endearment his mother had given him.

"No it's… Kaitou."

"Kaitou? You've never mentioned him before." Kurama kept quiet as Shiori thought it over. "Alright."

Kurama smiled and thanked his mother before going to pack.

Hiei was perched on the bed, waiting for his fox.. Dark rubies focused on their lover and Hiei said, "It was nice down there until you moved." Kurama smiled and moved to his closet.

"I apologize, Koi, I had to"

"Beg your human mother to let you go?" Hiei smirked as he finished off Kurama's sentence.

The red-head sighed, sitting back on his heels in front of the open closet and said in a sigh, "I'm only a human adolescent to her, I really had no choice… My little Hiei." Kurama threw a saucy smirk over his shoulder and watched Hiei glare daggers at him. Kurama laughed, "I thought you heard her." He pulled out a blue backpack and brought it over to the bed, Hiei smirked at the little fox tail keychain dangling off of the zipper.(1)

Five minutes passed and the fire demon rolled his eyes, watching his lover pack.

"You don't need so many clothes, fox." Kurama stood up and huffed, hands on his hips as he glared lightly at his lover.

"I put in three shirts. That is hardly considered a great abundance of clothes. Not everyone is able to live off of one outfit like you, Koi." The fox put in a pair of jeans and zipped up the bag. "Shall we go then?"

"Why the rush?"

"I told Yusuke I'd come later tonight." Hiei smirked.

"So you _do_ want to do it at Genkai's?"

"Hentai!" Kurama growled and turned out the door, blushing, and a little black mouse on his tail.

"So are you."

"Shut up."

The shoji door to Genkai's temple opened, both demons being warmly greeted by the ice maiden of the shrine.

"Please, come in Kurama, Hiei," Yukina smiled as she stood aside to let the pair in. "I've already prepared a room for you." She paused and turned to Hiei and asked, "Will you be staying too?" She earned a nod. Yukina giggled lightly, "Will you be staying with Kurama?"

Hiei's normally expressionless features went wide-eyes as he stared at the giggling girl he knew to be his sister.

"How does everyone know?" Hiei growled as he glared at his equally stunned partner. "First the detective and now _this_! Next you're going to tell me the old hag knows as well!"

Yukina laughed and waited for the fiery spirit to calm down before leading them through the long, wood paneled hallway, alive with the faint glow of the oil lamps on the walls. Yukina slid a door open to reveal another, spacious, wooden room with a large Buddha statue against the wall. Genkai looked up from her place in front of the statue and walked over to the small group.

"Konban wa (2) master Genkai," Kurama said.

Genkai nodded and stopped before the fox and picked up the necklace that hung around his neck. She flipped it over, intensely studying the piece in all aspects.

"This is a fine piece of work, completely handcrafted; the design is interesting but purely for show." Genkai let the golden Kumo pendent fall back against Kurama's chest and stepped back. "The scriptures are very ancient though, I can't read them."

"Thyn own life be given

Thyn evil be sealed,

Evil anon, thy shant return…" The room fell silent as they all listened to Kurama recite the almost poetic words.

"I have looked over the scriptures myself, and you are right Genkai, they are old. When I was still a kit the form had already died out but thieves still studied it to unlock old treasures. As you see, I myself have studied it but Ayama is old; to do this fluently so that the spell would work he must be thousands of years old; to the point were he actually spoke it and used it himself."

Genkai perked up at this, "You mean to say it was a demon who crafted this?"

"Of course a demon, why would a human help us?"

"Why would a demon help you either, Hiei," Genkai countered.

"That has crossed my mind as well, but, I honestly can't think of a reason he would do this."

"Is he maybe an old acquaintance of yours?" Yukina suggested and Kurama shook his head.

"No, I would remember him if he was. My memories are quite clear."

"I don't think your should let your guard down with this Ayama character, Kurama," warned Genkai.

Invisible, clouded eyes watched over the assurances surrounding Kurama, Making sure to stay up to date.

So they do not fully trust me?" Ayama spoke to himself, watching and listening to the group in his mind. "They are wise to doubt me, for I, as a great thief myself, have my own reasons for helping the legendary bandit.

"He says that his memories are clear, yet he does not remember who I am? Are legends so easily forgotten?" Ayama's wrinkled mouth curled into a grin, "I fear I have been away for far too long if my reputation no longer precedes me."

Kurama stared at the ceiling, the moon playing restless shadows across the walls to match his thoughts as he lay under the light covers.

"You should sleep, fox. You're going to that building tomorrow, Right?"

Kurama sighed, rolling over to face his lover who sat in the corner, half hidden by shadows.

"I know, but I can't. There is just too much going on right now. Genkai brought up a good point; how do we know we can trust him?"

"There's more on your mind then that, isn't there?" Hiei moved next to Kurama and the fox sat up.

"If we can't trust Ayama then who is to say how long this will hold up? The pendent could stop working just as easily as it started if he wished it. And what about Aracnus? He can not be pleased about that devil incident, when will he strike?"

"I don't know, but we can bet that he is not going to wait to long before attacking. As far as Ayama goes, we have no choice but to trust him. That demon obviously has some scheme in mind if he's helping us and for now we should hope that doesn't change; at least until we can get rid of Yukita for good."

"And how do you think we'll do that? A human exorcist wouldn't work, you know as well as I do that it would remove my soul as well as Yukita's."

"We'll find a way, Kurama, don't worry about that, the shrimp will find someone that can perform an exorcism."

"I suppose you're right." Kurama leaned into the warm palm of Hiei's hand as he felt it gently brush his cheek.

"Go to sleep, Kurama. We'll talk more in the morning."

Kurama allowed his lover to push him back down on the thin mat and pull the covers back over him before Hiei returned to his spot in the shadows. Kurama smiled softly, "You are going to stay up all night, aren't you?"

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I don't fully trust this temple being the safest place for you. I was captured here, after all."

"True, but you were wounded then, Hiei."

The tiny demon detected the trace of sadness in Kurama's voice and mentally kicked himself for bringing up the subject.

"That won't happen to me, Hiei, so get some sleep yourself." Kurama curled up in the covers and closed his eyes, feeling the cold metal press against his warm flesh, promising to keep Yukita at bay.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inulover: That was a long wait but I made it a long chapter too. Hope that made up for the time. I'm already hand writing chapter 11 in my study halls and free time.

(1)Yes, Kurama does have a fox-tail keychain on his book bag… It was in the Show! In the three kings arc. Of course, his book bag was also purple in the show -.- I had to change that. Isn't the pink school uniform enough?

(2)Good evening. I'm hoping I used it right; all I had for reference was the English-Japanese dictionary I have. Gomen nasai if I used it wrong.

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, please review.

Ja ne…**review**.


	12. Tohru's doubts

Inulover: OMFG! It's an update! Lol. I didn't make ya all wait too long this time (smile). But… grrr, the last chapter was seriously 11pgs on my word document, how ff. net managed to get it down to 8pgs is a mystery. (sigh) oh well.

**_Dragonflyr: _**yay! It's interesting! (smiles) yup, she just won't die, will she? Of course, always got ta have the fluffy quota filled… along with the angst (wink). Ayama shall be revealed in due time, I've had him planned for a bit now.

**_Volpi Di Spirito: _**took me long enough, didn't it? Lol. I know! I was like, "sooo cute!" when I saw the keychain on his bag, almost makes up for the PURPLE bag it was on and the PINK uniform they make him ware (sigh). Lol. Yeay! People are into Ayama now! See you liked the leash mentioning too, (wink)

**_S.L.H.A.K: _**hey, I DID update soon this time! Lol… um, sry, but what is THOMO? Is the T not supposed to be there? Or…uh, sorry, I'm a bit slow sometimes. I am a blond, lol. (Blonds aim to attack authoress) ahh! No really! (Waves piece of hair around) I am, see? Whew.

**_Nightshadow131: _**it was a miracle wasn't it? Lol. And yes you got my e-mail right (smile) yeah, isn't ADELPHIA fun to spell? OI! Lol. It is too bad it's only PG-13, I'd love to write the Hiei/Kurama scenes. NAS and your new one weren't/aren't that bad, we all improve, look at my first and this in comparison, jeesh. Yay! I've improved! And you liked the description, I'm happy now! (smile) a-ha, you'll have to wait for the revealing of Aracnus' plans. Hey, I DID update sooner (smile) yes, poor Kura-chan… I've never used that before O.o. hehe, gotta make Hiei loveable with Kurama; ya just can't help it (wink) yay! Another leash lover, lol… erm yeah, I'll stay quite now,lol. Yep, he has the keychain, its sooo cute! You only see it for a second and I re-wound the DVD to double check too. I don't mind about the length (ok, it took me five tries to spell that damn word -.-) I feel so special now (smile)

Inulover: ok, sorry if my responses sounded hyper, guy's, I kinda am right now, lol. I'VE GOT GUM! … (crickets go off in the background) ok, I'll stop making an ass of myself and get on with the story now. -.-

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He was there again, back in Yukita's cave, but something seemed off, something Kurama couldn't figure out. The four Kumo teens were lined against the wall, Aracnus was standing in the back, the Devils Heart was in place, and even Hiei was…wait! Kurama looked back and realized that what was out of place was Hiei. The fire demon was strapped down on some sort of table with Yukita in Kurama's body standing over him while _Kurama_ was chained to the wall like Hiei had been.

The dirty spider smirked at Hiei and bit into her finger like before. The blood soaked into the filament and the orb was set ablaze. The Hell Hound grew out of it like a puff of smoke to steal Hiei's soul.

Kurama tried to yell out to them, to try and do anything to help his koibito but his voice died in his throat, not able to make the slightest sound as the large, bat wings encased Hiei, as the blood chilling scream reached Kurama's ears. Black energy swarmed around the cave for what was barely seconds, and then it faded. The dog demon was gone and Yukita stood at full demonic height, all eight legs worth. The last thing Kurama saw was the blank stare of Hiei's soulless body.

Kurama jolted up in bed, sweat glistening on his brow as he caught his breath. Heart still racing he looked around to find that Hiei was still in the same corner of Genkai's temple, fast asleep; safe, and Kurama relaxed.

Emerald jewels absorbed the faint light shining through the wooden planked windows of the white room. It was barely five in the morning and the sun was still playing with its teasing shadows of light.

Shaky legs carried the lithe form through the shoji door and onto the low porch-like walkway outside. Kurama leaned on a square wooden pillar and admired the soft chirping of the birds and the crisp bite of the cool morning air.

It was amazing, how things could seem so peaceful at one moment, even though things were entirely chaotic. It was simply ironic, really.

'How many more dreams can she possibly give me?' Kurama thought forlornly.

"_I'm not giving you dreams." _

Kurama gasped, leaning heavily on the pillar for support as the familiar dizziness swept over him. Yukita's cackle ricocheted in his mind.

"_That dream was all your doing, little fox. There's no point in my torturing you when you do it fine on your own."_ She laughed again and Kurama felt like he was spinning. The lightheadedness began to overwhelm him and before he knew it, he was completely loosing balance. The world blacked out.

Slowly consciousness came back to him, the darkness faded away in little sparks of white and a dull pain brought him back to full clarity. Kurama found himself slumped over his lovers shoulder.

"You'd better be glad I caught you, fox," Hiei growled.

Kurama pushed himself off of his koi's chest to find that Hiei had saved him from a nasty fall down the stairs. And if that wasn't enough, also saved him from falling onto the nice jagged rocks Genkai had been so kind as to place on either side of them.

"Thank you, Hiei." The fire demon said nothing and pushed Kurama to sit down on the step, giving him a scorning look. Kurama almost backed up, feeling awkward from the stare. "What?" he asked timidly.

"If you're dizzy or feeling weak you shouldn't be out of bed."

"But I'm not feeling dizzy or weak."

Hiei crossed his arms and gazed pointedly down at his fox saying, "Like hell you're not!"

Kurama winced, "Hiei, please, you'll wake Yukina and Genkai. I mean it, I don't feel weak or dizzy right now."

"Really? Then care to explain why you just _fainted_, fox?" Hiei challenged.

Emerald eyes turned away, downcast as the Yoko sighed, "When Yukita speaks… I become dizzy. It has nothing to do with my physical health…," and he added under his breath, "Just mental."

A moment of silence passed and then a warm hand gently caressed the side of Kurama's cheek. The fox smiled and leaned into the soft touch. Nothing had to be said at this point, just a silent comfort as the luminous shadows brightened over the grounds.

Hiei sat down and Kurama leaned on his shoulder as they remained mute, Hiei's presence was more then enough in itself to wash away the unease left over by Yukita. Kurama turned his eyes onto a bird that was hopping around the ground.

"It's really peaceful here… I wish it could stay like this." Hiei wrapped Kurama in a loving embrace and Kurama smiled. "You realize that no one would ever believe that you can be this sweet and comforting?"

"Hn, only for you, fox. Only for you." Kurama snuggled closer to his lover.

"Then I'm lucky, aren't I?" Hiei chuckled lightly and held Kurama tighter in place of an answer.

Time passed as the sun rose higher, beaming down on the two content youkai captured in the swaying shadow of a Japanese maple tree. Kurama stood and stretched.

"I have to change and leave or I'll be late."

Hiei nodded and followed Kurama back to their room where the fox preceded to take out his school uniform from his bag. Hiei wrinkled his nose at the pink material.

"I hate that thing."

Kurama answered with a weary, "You don't have to wear it," tossed over his shoulder. He pulled off his night shirt, shaking out his long blood locks slightly, and threw the jacket on over a spare white shirt. He sighed, "For what is supposed to be a prestigious school they lack intelligent when it comes to colors. The interior of the school is green, the males uniforms are pink while the females have red; It really makes no sense," he finished as he pulled on the matching pants. Hiei snickered at his fox's rambling.

"You sound like a woman, going on about colors like that."

"Humph, you brought it up in the first place."

Kurama turned his head as he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist again, holding him protectively. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth and he placed his arms over Hiei's as he answered the unvoiced words.

"I'll be fine, Hiei." With a light kiss he was off.

Across town the Devils Heart glowed in the dim light of the cave. Tohru sat, watching it, wondering how her mother could have brought such an evil and dangerous thing into their world, their life. Did she not care?

Tohru had always taken her mothers aloofness to be just her personality, someone who acted like they didn't care but secretly worried. But now… Now Zeta was dead, along with Shin and the little one, Usagi, who had been killed after breaking their mother out of her prison cell. And now she couldn't help but wonder, did Yukita only think of her children as tools? Tools that could just be thrown away without a second thought? Tohru didn't want to think like that, but that didn't mean that she believed in the facts any less.

"Tohru? What are you doing here?"

The female spun around at the sound of her egg-mates voice, "Nothing," she replied and turned away from Yutaka, staring deeply into the mysterious jewel in front of her. She heard him sigh and walk over closer to her.

"You're moping like a ningen, Tohru. It's not like you even cared for Zeta."

"I'm sorry for her passing; no matter how much we fought, she was no less my egg-mate then you are. Even so, you are wrong if that is what you believe I'm thinking about."

"Then what? You're never one to mope."

"I'm not moping!" she growled, "I doubt mother's intent, if you must know."

"**_What?" _**Yutaka's shock was clear in his voice and Tohru faced him, eight eyes to eight eyes.

"Three of our siblings are now dead, two of them egg-mates of ours."

"What about it makes you doubt mother?"

"Are we **_that_** unimportant to her? To the point where she can just use us and if we die say: So what!" Enraged, she screamed, "Has she mourned their loss once? Has she given it even a second thought! And how could she have brought such a vile jewel here? Knowing full well the power it held!"

"You're too emotional, egg-mate." Yutaka stated coldly.

"And if I am? I don't care! You are too unemotional! Do you not care about our losses either!"

"Of course! But I'm not dwelling on it!"

"Mourning is not dwelling!"

"You dwell on their deaths and back talk mother!"

"How can you not! Can you honestly say you have full trust in her now?"

Yutaka stood and slammed his egg-mate into the ground in a fit of anger.

"And how can you speak so ill of her!" he asked, glaring down at the female under his clawed feet. "You know as well as I do to never put full trust in **_anyone_**!"

Tohru stood up, head down, "I'm aware of that, but can we not trust even our own clan?" she asked stiffly, and Yutaka had no answer or argument to counter her with.

"Is this what you two do when we're not around?" Nakano asked as he walked in with Inuki behind him.

"So you don't get along as well as we thought," Inuki smirked.

"This is not the time for your pathetic jokes, Inuki," Yutaka growled.

"You aren't the only ones shaken up by Zeta's death. We have to avenge her."

Tohru huffed, "This sounds oddly familiar. Why are you treating Zeta's death any different then Shin's?"

"Shin was a weakling. Zeta was a-"

"Diva?" Tohru finished smugly for Nakano.

"A decent fighter," he snapped back, "And she could hold her ground better then the weakling could!"

"She was no stronger then Shin! You were simply interested in making her your mate! The both of you!"

Nakano and Inuki both stumbled for words, starting and stopping thousands of sentences in one minute. It wasn't an uncommon thing between demons to mate with siblings or the same sex. Unlike humans, demons found it a rather petty thing to squabble over. Some demon races didn't even have a "gender" of Male **_or _**Female. But, even so, for that to be so bluntly and suddenly stated was still a bit of a shock.

At last Inuki came back with an angry, "And what of you and Yutaka!"

"What about us?" Yutaka spoke evenly, matching his younger siblings gaze.

Again at a loss for words Inuki's temper flared and he charged at his elder. Yutaka growled and rammed back, both siblings getting caught in a perpetual head-butt. Nakano jumped in, spraying web across Yutaka's back to contain him. Tohru bristled and electricity shot at Nakano from her raised back, causing the stunned Kumo to loss his grip on the web, setting an enraged Yutaka free. Web strings sliding off his back, Yutaka opened his mouth, eyes seething, and sent a high pitched sound wave at his challengers, not even audible to human ears. The sound waves bounced off both Inuki and Nakano, sending the demons to the ground in pain (1). All the Kumo locked in a battle between each other.

"Enough!"

All fighting ceased at the sound of the booming voice echoing around the cavern. Four trembling spiders froze and watched their father crawl out of the shadows. Steely neck fur bristled and flaming eyes landed on Tohru.

"Disobedience is not permitted here."

"I-I'm sorry, father," she whimpered as she bowed her head, "I- I know better then to-"

"Silence!" The earth underneath Aracnus' feet shattered in a straight line heading for Tohru, the force of the earthquake throwing the female to the ground. Inuki, Nakano and Yutaka shook from fear, it was nothing but pain when their father was angered, and even more pain if you tried to run away.

Tohru didn't get back up, only quivered on the floor in submission. Showing any sign of what their father might take for rebellion would almost guarantee death. "I'm in… in the wrong, fa-father. I-I deserve your punishment. I never should have doubted mother, it's not my place, I had no right."

"Stand up!" Tohru readily obeyed, "All four of you, out of my sight! I shall call on you later." The siblings scuttled out as fast as their long legs would take them. "I have a use for all of you."

Kurama sat silently, playing the diligent student as the teacher droned on and on about the anatomy of a leaf. How this type varied from that type by this and that, not realizing when he said something false. The fox desperately wished he could drop the class some how, the class could have been interesting if it wasn't for the fact that he could teach the botany teacher more then a thing or two about plants.

At long last the chiming of the bell relieved the students from the hell that was boring lectures to lunch.

Kurama took the time to sneak out to the roof of the building, watching the city through the mesh around the edge, looping his fingers through it as the wind caught his hair slightly to make it dance behind him.

"Not hungry?" Kaitou asked as he joined the fox at the fence.

"Not really."

"You know, Master Genkai told us about what's been going on and we'll help you as much as we can."

"Thank you, Kaitou. It's appreciated," Kurama smiled.

"_A little friend of...,"_

'Shut up!' Kurama's grip tightened on the mesh.

"_Touchy this morning?"_

"Hey, you alright?" Kaitou asked as Kurama paled a considerable amount.

"Yes, it's nothing to worry about, really."

"Well come on then, lunch is almost over." Kaitou walked away to the stairwell and Kurama pried his fingers off of the fence, imprints of the wire etched on the underside of each finger from a moment ago as Kurama followed the teen down the stairs.

Not more then two steps down, Yukita began to get talkative. Pure mindless drabble for the sheer purpose of making Kurama dizzy. The fox grabbed the banister tightly, vainly trying to block out the noise. The last thing he heard was Yukita laughing and what he thought was Kaitou calling his name as he blacked out.

"No, I'm sorry, he's not up yet," was the first thing Kurama heard as he woke up surrounded by starched sheets.

"Shuichi?"

"Oh, Mister Minamino, you're awake."

Kurama looked up to see the school nurse and Kaitou standing over him. He sat up and groaned as a dull ache in his head made itself known.

"What am I doing here?"

"You collapsed on the stairs. Why else would I drag you here?"

'Oh, right.'

"How do you feel Mister Minamino? Does your head hurt at all?"

"Well, yes, considering I just fell down the stairs," he answered stiffly. What a stupid question to ask someone after fainting on the stairs.

The nurse managed to catch onto the fox's hostility at the moment and left to get some aspirin. Kaitou sat down on the bed next to Kurama.

"I knew something was wrong. I'm no doctor but you shouldn't faint for no reason at all."

"I'll explain later. What time is it?"

"Time to leave, you've been out cold since lunch ended. I'll walk with you to Genkai's, Kido and Yanagisawa should already be there."

"What?"

"I told you we were going to help you," he said smartly and Kurama sighed, this really wasn't the best time for surprises.

After the dumb blond of a nurse let Kurama leave, the two made their way back to the temple. When they arrived they found everyone crowding around a corner and they walked over curiously.

"What's going on?" Kaitou asked and Kido pointed a thumb at the web writing covering the wall that read: 'No one in the city is safe.'

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inulover: And thus ends that. I hope the scene with Kurama and Hiei in the beginning didn't get too boring. I was going for calm and relaxing but I think it might have come out boring. Hmmm. Well, I guess there isn't much to do about it now.

Please review. (Goes of to worry about the chapter being boring)

1: I learned about that in science class and figured I'd use it. It's like this really high frequency wave that you can't hear and it bounces off of your organs and like makes them vibrate or something and it's supposed to really hurt. (shrugs) well there's my science lesson. Thought I'd throw the footnote in incase someone didn't get that.

Ja ne.

Review please.


	13. Genkai s place

Inulover: Hi there! Been a damn long time since I updated; Writers block is a bitch. Plus this fic was getting me really depressed for some reason. But it's off Hiatus now!

Onto the fic

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**(last time)**_

_**After the dumb blond of a nurse let Kurama leave, the two made their way back to the temple. When they arrived they found everyone crowding around a corner and they walked over curiously.**_

"_**What's going on?" Kaitou asked and Kido pointed a thumb at the web writing covering the wall that read: 'No one in the city is safe.'**_

'_It seems that Aracnus already has made plans," _Yukita snickered in Kurama's head. The fox staggered slightly but Kaitou caught him by the arm, holding him steady. All eyes turned to Kurama.

"Alright, Kurama, tell me what's going on with you. I'm not having you faint on me again."

Kurama shot Kaitou a heated glance. Hiei was looking at him now, clearly perturbed. Kurama cursed, he really had no wish to go through this now. Kaitou couldn't possibly have picked a worse moment if he had tried. "Kaitou, now isn't the time." He growled quietly, but it was too late.

"Kurama, are you ill again? Would you like me to check you over?" Yukina offered and Kurama politely refused.

"What does he mean by fainting on him again, fox?" Hiei scowled and Kurama flinched.

"Yukita just became talkative while I was on my way down the stairs, it's nothing, Hiei."

Questions began coming in left and right, "Who is Yukita?", "What do you mean?" Strangling the fox who gave his lover a desperate glance, eyes pleading for help. He felt trapped by all the people, even if there weren't that many around him. They still seemed to be swarming around him like angry bees; now he knew what it felt like to be claustrophobic.

"Enough! If Kurama doesn't want to talk then he won't. Now back off!" Hiei yelled, zipping over to stand in front of his fox, acting as a barricade against their companions. Kurama was more then grateful as the mob died off, Hiei's infamous glare warning of pain in the immediate future of anyone who disobeyed his command.

Hiei turned to his fox, worry shinning in his ruby eyes. "You are all right now, right? No lying to me." Kurama smiled and gave his love a quick kiss.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Hiei let the subject drop with a curt nod, though he clearly only did so for the fox's happiness; not because he actually believed him one-hundred percent.

Once Yusuke and Kuwabara arrived on the scene the friends all gathered in Genkai's wooden Buda room. Unease floated around the room like a thick fog as questions about how the web writing had appeared when the temple was so heavily guarded flew about the residence. Kurama easily managed an answer with the fact that the Kumo Youkai came in all sizes, the baby's were no bigger then a ningen spider. It wouldn't have been very hard for it to weave its web undetected.

"But what are we going to do about this? They're going to attack soon, but when and where? How are we going to protect the city if we don't know where to start?" Kaitou asked.

A quiet _swish _and _click_ echoed against the walls.

"I HAVE A MESSEGE FROM KOENMA!" Botan yelled as she burst through the shoji door, frightening everyone in the room. "The spiders are going to attack the city!"

"Tell us something we don't know," Yusuke snorted and Botan slammed a map down in front of him. She opened it up to reveal blinking red dots all swarming around the border of the city, moving rapidly.

"There, you see? They will come from the outside of the city. We can expect them to be here in a few hours time." Botan said in a panic.

"Damn! There are a lot of those guys's! How are we supposed to fight them all?"

"We'll have to find a way, Baka," Hiei replied and Kuwabara glared at him.

"Now, now, children, don't fight," Kurama said lightly, stopping the budding argument. He studied the map carefully, ignoring the glare he received from his comment.

"Kaitou, we could use your power of territory to protect the city. They are violent so they won't be able to pass," Genkai spoke.

"But I don't have that much energy. I could cover half the city at most for maybe thirty minutes."

"Then Yanagisawa can copy your power and take care of the other half. You can do that, right?"

"If Kaitou can I can."

"That won't work," Kurama spoke, still studying the perimeter of the map. "Kaitou said he could hold up the barrier for thirty minutes only. That would not be enough time for the five of us to destroy all of these spiders." He looked up to meet the gazes of his teammates. "If this is all we have to go from then it would be better for us to siphon all of them into one spot. It will still be hard, but will be much quicker and organized."

"I guess that could work, Kurama does make a good point. There isn't any sense in sending you all out there to fight hundreds of swarming spiders. It would also buy us a few extra minutes if I don't have as much to protect," Kaitou agreed.

"Hey, wait, you said, 'for the five of us to destroy,' aren't there six of us that will be fighting? Genkai, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Me," Kido counted them all off on his fingers. Kurama gave him an apologizing smile.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe your powers are… how should I put this?"

"He's trying to say that your little shadow stepping power doesn't make the cut," Yusuke taunted and Kido scowled at him.

"I seem to remember it was enough to stop **you** now, wasn't it?" Kido said icily.

"That may be true, but Yusuke is right- though he put it quite crudely- your power is only effective with a _one on one_ match. Dealing with as many youkai as we are, it would provide more of a hindrance then help."

Kido huffed but let the subject rest as Kurama went back to looking at the map; the kumo growing ever closer. He pointed to a specific spot, "I want you to make the opening here, Kaitou."

"Hmm? Why there?"

"As a precaution," He answered simply, still leaving the teen in the dark.

Yusuke ribbed Hiei with his elbow, giving the demon a goofy grin, "So tell me Hiei, have you always gone for the smart ones?"

"Detective!" Hiei growled; face glowing bright red as he whipped out his katana. Kurama snickered and Kuwabara looked on dumbly, along with the three outsiders.

"What are you talkin' about Urameshi?"

"Ha-ha, nothing," he laughed, waving off his friends question.

"Boys, as much as I hate to interrupt you, we should get going, we only have a couple of hours," Botan brought up nervously.

"Of course, shall we get going then?" Kurama asked as they turned out the door.

"Oh no you don't," Botan snagged Yanagisawa, "You'll be riding with me." She pulled out her oar and the broom head paled.

"I'm not riding that thing!"

"Yes you are," She shoved him into Kaitou before throwing him on the back of her witch stick. "Now you've touched him, let's go."

Kido threw Yanagisawa his cell phone. The teen looked at it confusedly.

"You guys will need to keep in contact right? Kurama has one too I think. Take it, I won't need it."

"Doesn't matter, you're coming with us too," the fairy girl grabbed Kido and flew off, dangling the poor boy from the oar. "You boys get going now!"

"Heeelp! She's crazy!"

"Get me off this thing!" the boys cried as the three disappeared from view.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Team Urameshi, along with Kaitou and Genkai, arrived at the outskirts of town next to an old factory. Large white cylinders crowded near by the high wired fence surrounding them. Black, bold letters printed on the side of each one reading: _Property of Greg's Gasoline. _ Kaitou glanced at the building then at Kurama. How could fighting next to an abandoned gasoline factory be safe?

A few hours passed and the sun began to set, Kurama watching the tan demon-locating map and talking to Yanagisawa on his cell phone. Hiei stood close behind his lover, still keeping a precautious eye on him which Kurama ignored. He had been grateful enough that Hiei had let the whole fainting subject drop.

The red dots grew closer to the boundary, nearly standing right on their location. The ground began to shake beneath their feet. They all readied themselves for the fight. A brown cloud of dust and furry black heads rose into their line of vision. Kurama gave the signal and all at once a purple bubble encased the city, one funnel-like opening being guarded by the fighters.

The fight had begun.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inulover: Ok, that was a pitiful-ass chapter. But I figured I should at least give you guy's this much. This story has been giving me hell. I will finish it, I promise, since I this is more like half a chapter there will be a sorta… part two to this one. There is only, like, a chapter an a half left of this story. Sorry this update took forever and sucked so badly, I know it does so you don't have to tell me loved it in your reviews just to be nice. I'll get to work on the rest soon.

Ja ne till next time folks.


End file.
